Persona 3 Portable Fes:The Answer
by persona3girl2
Summary: This is about Shinjiro Aragaki who has lost his precious girl that he loves her deeply and now he no reason for living and even something bad happens the former SEES was attack at a mystery man who has a same fate as him. Can he able to save them?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Persona 3 Portable FES: The Answer Ch.1**

**Hello this is my first story I did I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own persona 3 portable I am just a fan.**

Persona 3 Portable Fes: The Answer

Chapter 1: Prologue

'This is an ordeal…. That we have to face life its selves' said the familiar yet cold tone voice.

When the battle is set in what looks like a coliseum, A young man who has grey eyes and dark brown hair with slightly long, wears a metal band on his forehead and wears his burgundy pea coat on his shoulder and strange armor look almost like a ninja(sleeveless on both sides)and he battle a young girl with short brown hair shooting her bow and arrow at that young man, but he dodge it and making his move. With his weapon is called Hade Reaper Sword-a big yet giant sword cover with darkness on each sides of the handle of the tip of the swords and he hold it on his right hand and starting to slashing that girl. She tries to dodge as she did, but she got slash of her neck wear she wears her heart-shaped chocker and got cut off. And a little blood starting to bleed, a while the young girl try to stay focused and be serious just a little longer. Meanwhile the person who's in battle is a long red hair women suddenly got shot on her left eye, bleeding. It's seems the long red hair women is shocked and surprised.

A figure merged from the flames also to be a young man holding two pistol, he wears a butterfly mask, but has been cut off in half only to see half it on the person face and wearing a navy blue turtleneck under his blue rode almost like a coat (also wearing navy dark blue pant or a reaper, and slightly crimsons red bangs through his mask.

'The fact we have a future whether its will be the brightest day or an unforgettable tragedy sins among us' said the young man. 'We may not understand that wish for the principle, and yet we humans have to make a choice for living.' As when the young man keep it in his thoughts to him self and focus on the girl, who is ready set that look like a gun aimed on her forehead... He remembers he used to cares about and someone very precious to him was a young girl who was a year younger than him and she had a bright auburn brown hair and crimson red eyes who always smile at him.

A pale girl with very short teal green girl cry out, but it seems she was suffering when all of her friends fighting and killing each others. When he was back to reality, he stab the girl on the chest before something happens and she drop her gun-like weapon on ground and collapse onto the floor. As soon as the young man takes out his weapon out of her, he last remembers that he was holding his precious person holding and embracing her awhile holding her hand during on March 5th 2010 at Graduation Day during the event. The long red hair women falls with a painful expression on her face and got fatal injured most of her body to see that young girl's demise. Then mysterious young man was ready to finished off the young red-head women with a serious expression upon his face as he takes out his opponent with the final blow.

'I realized, we all understand a little that what we will chose if it's the past, present, or the future to use the keys to open a door what we wanted to go for their desperate, greedy, despair or even their prides for life. ' as the young man stated in his thoughts.

And the battle ends... appearing was a key falling into a puddle on blood.


	2. Chapter 2:Decision

Persona 3 Portable Fes: The Answer

**Chapter 2:Decision**

Some time before the incident…

~March 31th.2010, 1.30 PM…~

* * *

><p>~Iwatodai Dormitory~<p>

At the dorm where he is the right side of the dorm a young boy with brown hair and brown eye, who is about 11 year old wearing his winter outfits, who is trying to calling someone on his cell phone.*Rang* Ring* Suddenly he was surprised he got someone on his cell phone.

"hello?" say a familar voice .

"Uh.. Sanada-san! I try to call you for two times you have me worry their." say young boy, looks worry.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ken I been busy lately." Akihiko said with depressing tone.

"That alright I'm fine now, so are you going to the dorm?" said Ken.

" I can't am going to be busy training in the gym …" akihiko sound stressed

"Sanada-san are you sure about this?" Ken is worried.

"You don't need to be worry all my things are at the dorm, so I don't have to be there in person is this alright?" Akihiko question Ken.

"Well I guess so….."Ken is not sure what Akihiko said.

"Oh my break is almost up, I got to go though my trainning bye."

Akihiko hang up.

Ken goes to others are and he sit at the couch almost close pale girl .

"Sanada-san 's said he's busy at the gym, so I doubt he'll be here in time either…." Ken stated

"Yukari-clan's not coming here after all." Fuuka saddened

"Man what's up those two?" the young man wears almost like a baseball hat with a goatee was disturbed "The dorm's closing down today!." With all our memories of this place, you'd think they'd want to see it off….right? young man seems unsure and yet still disturbed.

"*whimper*" the white dog with red eyes seems very sad.

"It can't be helped. They just see thing differently." said the red hair women who is smiling for some reason." Everyone's started down their own chosen path…It's a good thing."

"…You're right." said the pale girl, with sad look on her face.

The red hair women stand from her chair and said "I can hardly blame them. I seem to get busier and busier… If I didn't have to reclaim these, I might not have made it either."

"So we finally give up our Evokers…" the young man with the goatee say with a serious look." I hate to let it go, but it's not like I got a use for it anyone."While that he counted the remaining Evokers on the table were set up."Lessee... Two, four...Wait, how many are these supposed to be?"the young man with a goatee's questioned.

Before the young man with goatee could finished his sentence, someone coming on the top floor where they are. Its appearing was young man wearing a beanie and his dark red burgundy pea coat with dark brown hair with slightly long hair and gray eyes and awhile the companioning is appearing to be an humanoid machine having a very short blond hair wearing almost like a headband,blue eyes and wearing a school uniform.

"Shinjiro-senpai..Aigis..." said the pale girl.

Just as Shinjiro put the missing evoker on the table."I think this might be the last one that you could'nt figured out."said Shinjiro.

" I didn't know you have another evoker but I though we got your evoker awhile you were in coma at the Tasumi Hospital in about a few months, Shinjiro-san?" Ken is susprised.

"I'd forgotten...You had her for safekeeping right?..." said the red hair women.

Everyone is shocked.

The pale girl and Ken are slient and had nothing to said.

"Yeah I did... so you didn't have to keep repeating your self, Mitsuru."said Shinjiro with a depressing look.

"H-Hey, c'mon...Don't get all gloomy again."The young man with a goatee seems very serious tone about this."I don't think that's the way she would've wanted to see this end..."

"I'm sorry...you're right. We all said our goodbyes to her..." Ken seem starting to cheer up alittle what young man with the goatee said. "But I still wonder...Why did it happen? The DOCTOR didn't fing anything wrong with her afterward...It just seemed like she fell asleep, didn't it? Ken question awhile starting to feel sad again.

"She must have used up all her power to protect us...at that last battle."The pale girl sadden.

"It's useless to keep thinking about the past it's already be done ready..."Said Shinjiro, still sad and a little annoyed when keep mentioning the person he love and try to hold his emotion away from the others even though they know how he feels about he was with her watching her die peaceful with a smile around his arms.

"He's right it's useless to try and guess at the reasons why. Aigis saddened."I am certain he didn't blame anybody for what happened."

"Yeah...Senpai and Ai-chan's got that right."The young man with the goatee to both to them with still a serous expression.

"And hey, I'm glad to see Shinjiro-senpai alive out the Hospital and you're still hangin' in there, Aigis."Said the young man with a gaotee."Back then our leader always seem to like you alot when she starting to get to know better and when we saw you at a near death back october you must really care about her too Its like that she is all you could think about." The young man with the goatee turning his head on Shinjiro and he didn't response just remain silent.

"I'm yet somewhat susprised you know now Shinjiro-san feels about her as well."said Aigis.

"Oh I see... but what about Shinjiro-senpai he doesn't have must time until next year..." The pale girl's worried about Shinjiro that ever fact on November what Sterga said about it and reveal he was taking supressent from them who has the same fate as him forcing out called Persona.

"I don't know, but Shinjiro after the SEES dissolved and the dorm closed are you going planning to spend your last life being an outcast again, are you? Mitsuru question.

"Yes...I am...I have no reason for living longer any ways." Shinjiro depressed when he put both of his hands to his pocket and sign.

"Wait! what about Senpai going to college just like you ,and Akihiko-senpai can he be spending his life their?"The young man with a goatee shocked and subjected this.

"Well Iori, he can't... he hasn't been in school for two years ever since his struggle killing someone."Mitsuru said with a sad yet depressing look."And the only way going to college is that he needs a diploma in order to graduate, and that means he have to repeat as a senior."

"Oh that remind me Aigis are you the enroll a senior just like the rest of us? the pale girl's question Aigis.

"It's a possible that I will not feel the full impact until I'm going to be alone tomorrow at the lab." Aigis answer the pale girl.

Everyone is surprised what Aigis was said.

"Huh? The lab...? Are you planning to commute to school from there next semester." It seems the pale girl lost in thoughts.

"Oh...No,I..."Before she could finished her sentence Mitsuru interrupted her."Aigis is returning herself to the lab tomorrow, She...won't be enrolled as a senior."Mitsuru stated with a sadden look.

Everyone is was shocked what Mitsuru said is just then Junpei stand up and said "Seriously! Why? Can't she stay in school like before?"

"The decision was mine, I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner..." Aigis saddened upon her face."I enjoyed being with you all, but I need to find my own way of life." "...Oh, but you can come visit me anytime. A faintly smile appear on Aigis as she hide her saddest from everyone.

"What about Shinjiro-san is he okay with this?" said Ken with sad look.

"It's alright Ken..., that was my own decision to make." Shinjiro's response.

"Shinjiro-senpai...Aigis..."said the pale who is sad for a good reason.

"Think of it as a new beginning for them." Mitsuru forced to smile."Anyway...We seems to have gotten on the wrong track, but today's not meant to be a sad occasion" Mitsuru stated with her normal expression."I've ordered excellent sushi for us all. The same as before, actually."

"Th-That would be great!" said Ken who is very happy to hear that.

"You got THAT sushi again! Sweet!" Junpei seems very shocked and yet happy at the same time."No objections here!"

"Sushi?..."Shinjiro is confused and have no idea what they are talking about.

"That right!, Shinjiro-senpai hasn't sushi the day we defeated the final shadow during are "celebration" on November when he was in coma." said the pale girl."Senpai can Shinjiro-senpai join us?"

"But Fuuka I..."said Shinjiro

"Its oh alright Yamagishi, I let Shinjiro to join us even though he hasn't been in the last operation and the last battle with Nyx he still part of SEES." said Mitsuru, smiling."Won't you join us,Shinjiro?"

"Well aright I won't mind." A faint smile appearing on Shinjiro's face that he will agree. "What about you Aigis?.

"Of course, I couldn't miss spending time with you all." Aigis smile which is she will gladly accept it.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

The former SEES are now the Lounge eating several sushi on their plates while their are seating:Aigis siting on the left bottom side chair,in both center top couch was Ken siting almost next to Junpei, the white dog is almost close to him, center bottom couch was Fuuka and yet another almost sitting next to is Shinjiro and last right top chair was Mitsuru almost the sitting place on the top floor as soon they finished their they watch the news on T.V.

"The number of Apathy Syndrome cases is down from last month, which seems to mark an end of the strange illness." said newscaster stated. "However, surveys show that the number of peoplewho report serious stress everyday life has not decreased, According to research carried out by the Ministry of Heath and Welfare..."

While listening to the news, Junpei takes out his cell phone out of his pocket and look at the time and he seems to be shocked about the time."Whoa! when'd it get so late?"

"Its almost midnight..." said Mitsuru."It's hard to believe we've spent the evening doing 's hard to believe we've spend the evening doing nothing. Sitting here like this reminds me of those days...Perhaps that's why."Mitsuru smiled.

"Yeah..." Shinjiro sigh.

"I think I can understand." Fuuka smiled as well." I have so many memories of this lounge that I find myself spending time here for no reason."

"It's the same for I'm here, I think about when we were still fighting... " said Ken."It's strange...since my memories of that time are more painful than happy." he smiled.

'Well...all that stuff aside, doesn't something feel weird to you guys?" Junpei disturbed about this and he had a strange feeling somehow."I'll be walkin' around, and people act like as long as they're happy right now, nothing else stupid stories that Strega spread around are still out there, y'know?. Its makes me think, "Is this what we almost died to protect?" he said with a serious tone.

"Are you saying people don't know now good they have it? You're sounding like an old man...! Ken just kinda mock at Junpei.

Junpei is shocked what Ken was saying the him."Hey! Who asked you!" Junpei got angry at him.

"That's out of our hands, I'm afraid." said Mitsuru. "We prevent the Fall, but we can't reform society."

Junpei lay back with both of his arms around his neck and said "Yeah I still." Junpei,unsure.

...And that's the weather, At the tone, the time will be midnight." said the newscaster.

As the formers SEES member watches the T.V. until it strike midnight after the beep, the entire members fell a strange presence and stating to stand up from they are seated and they look shocked and susprised at the same like something really bad is happening in or out.

"What was that...!" said Ken with an angry serious face upon the rest of them.

"What the hell that strange pressure..! said Shinjiro with the same expression as Ken.

"*Woof!** Raft*" said the white dog who is angry.

"Midnight...Its can't be- Is it the Dark Hours again!" Fuuka shocked.

Just then Junpei ran and look at the window to look if the Dark Hours had really return."Nah...Everyone's fine out there!" said Junpei. "Its just your imagination Senpai"

"What?..."Shinjiro got angry when he was about to punch him and Aigis interrupted and look surprised to what happened on the T.V."Wait...The news...!" Just then,Junpei run back to what is Aigis was she saying.

"Good is now March 31st. Here's a recap of the news from the 30th..." Newscaster stated.

Aigis seems to be confused."The 31st was yesterday, right...? Did the anchor misread the date?"

"That doesn't make any sense its pose to be April by now..." said Shinjiro.

"Sheesh... Is that all?" Junpei seems annoyed and stressed."Even they make mistakes every once in a while. It's nothing."

Then Ken checking his cell phone out of his pocket and he was unsure its "that" the date just now."Weird...My cell says its, the 31st. too..." and put away his cellphone again.

"Well, looks like a false alarm." said Junpei,with a serious tone.

"So far, I'd agree." Mitsuru agrees with Junpei.

"But something felt...off..." Fuuka saddened and she know something is wrong.

"*yawn* It's late...We should call it a night." said Junpei, Tired."What a lame finish to our last day in the dorm...*sigh*."

"..."Shinjiro slient as he is about to be annoyed he starting walk away from the others.

"Uh? Shinjiro where are you going?" said Mitsuru.

"I'm going to bed to get some sleep... And don't try to awake me up until the dorms started to closed..." Shinjiro answer her with still a cold tone.

"*Whimper*" the white dog as he walk to Shinjiro when he was about to go to his room.

"Don't worry Koro-chan, I'll be alright." Shinjiro slightly smile at Koromaru .and pet him gently.

"Shinjiro-san..." said Ken, with a worried look at him when about to leave to his room at the 2nd floor.

"Um...Would it be all right if I returned to my rooms?" Aigis asked everyone." I have to prepare to move tomorrow..."

"Sure. Good night, Aigis." said Fuuka.

"Niiiiight..." say Junpei to Aigis as he is still tired.

Aigis left the lounge also to her room on the 3th floor where someone else room next cross to her.

Just then Mitsuru take out her cellphone and tell others and she said " I'd best contact Yukari and Akihiko...Just in case..."

A hour later, in Shinjiro' room...

Shinjiro is sleeping in his room wearing his nighting clothes as he is trying to sleep.

' When I try to sleep I keep dreaming... I remember... I find her on the floor just as I told her how I really feel about awhile I hold her in my arms and her last moment I told "I'm glad I met you" I thought this was my last moment with her' said Shinjiro in his thoughts. 'When she fell asleep peaceful, We all brought her back to our dorm until she awake up, then we starting to feel fear of darkness beginning to swallowed us up within us.'

'The following day of next morning, the fears upon us became a reality, and I lost to women I love and my friends was lost to them also...From sometimes after, I fell into a deep depression, and starting the seeing a same dream I was in a unconscious at the Hospital every night...It was a dream I saw her crying and smiling at the same time I call her name and I embraced her tightly, she hug me tight the same way...but my persona, Castor come out of me about to killed me and then... she pushed me back and she got stab on the chest just the same as I killed Ken's mother. I fell in depression as I hold her...I told her " I love you" just as she just say the same thing she died..I kissed her on the lips just then... Her body disappear into cherry blossom petal as I keep grieving in pain...When she was alive, as I told her I glad to met her and that was my another reason for living spending my last reason and now she was no longer there...' said Shinjiro in thoughts.

'Then one day my sadness, regretting,feelings,emotions for her, despair and even my memories left for some reasons as if part of my heart open like a prison has left me...I stopped dreaming about and I don't feel any pain on my chest when I stopped taking suppressant.'

In late at night, Shinjiro woke up and get fulling dress from his usual clothing he wears on the street of backside of Tasumi Port Island. He sits on his bed.

"..."A rough sign."Damn it...Why the hell can I sleep as usual do...Can I really still continue living with my life that I have left...?Shinjiro fell depression.

Just been a blue butterfly appearing fluttering around the room where he."...?' just then Shinjiro notices the blue butterfly almost flying to him."A ..blue ...butterfly..?" then butterfly came to Shinijro's hands, and he stared at with a blank expression just for a few second, the blue butterfly disappear into his hands and he was shocked when he saw that he hear an earthquake for a second. He yet to be more surprised about this."What? What's to hell going on? said Shinjiro with an angry expression.

Suddenly a knock on the door "*knock**knock*""Shinjiro-Senpai are you awake?" say Fuuka.

"Yeah the door open you could come in." said Shinjiro.

"Senpai, we need you!" said with a serious face she had.

"Fuuka what's wrong? Tell me what little what happens". Shinjiro, serious.

"I awake Aigis the same the time I do to you but, she was defeat by an unfamiliar intruder." Fuuka explained a little she could.

"Don't tell me...another enemy!." said Shinjiro still serious.

Fuuka nodded to Shinjiro to let him know.

"Here I was able get a evoker from the command room as fast as I can." said Fuuka.

"Wait of minute is this...!" Shinjiro, surprised.

"I have no time to find your evoker so I get the evoker that you were holding for 1/2 months, there no time for explanation... Anyways we need to the Lounge!" said Fuuka, still a serious tone.

"Alright!" Shinjiro agree with Fuuka and they all head to the Lounge were the others are.

'Come to think about this... That depressing dreams stopped on that dreadful day...maybe that was the reason of the incident begins.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you this one please you check the next chapter there someone new will appearing.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Awakening

Persona 3 Portable FES: The Answer Ch.3

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

March 31, 2010, Late Night

**~Iwatodai Dormitory~**

As Fuuka get ready dressed in her SEES uniform a.k.a. her high school uniform she wearing a flower design green turtle neck under her Gekkoukan uniform with no red ribbon just a normal long skirt, long white stocking and brown shoes, and wears a S.E.E.S. red band on her left, as she hide someplace safe so she will contact with her Persona: Juno. And Shinjiro got his old weapon: Battle Axe when he was last to use it during training and operation about a year ago. As soon he arrive at the lounge and he was shocked. "Huh? What is this!" said Shinjiro with surprised look and yet a angry look in his eyes. Seeing the intruder as he was about to finished Aigis, she is badly injury with her legs been torn off coming out was metallic electric wire and little oil. Shinjiro didn't see the intruder face only Junpei, Mitsuru, and Ken injured something the intruder did to them, and Koromaru trying to protect them." Everyone what the hell happen to you!" said Shinjiro with utter serious expression.

"S-Shin..ji..ro…-san…" said Aigis, in pain despite the fact that she a machine.

"Aigis!" Shinjiro shout with still serious.

"Be careful Shinjiro its seem this intruder has the same power as us but it very different from the rest of us." Mitsuru warning Shinjiro as she could tell him about the enemy any further, but she was in pain on her entire body and starting to cough out from her lungs.

"Hey Mitsuru what's wrong with you, hey Mitsuru!" as Shinjiro keep yelling the intruder as he turning around to take a good look at him. "What the- are you the fate as I am?" Shinjiro questioned the intruder.

When he look at him closely, he wore a navy blue turtleneck like his under his blue rode almost like a coat (also wearing navy dark blue pant) or a reaper, wearing almost the same shoe as him but the inruder wearing boots, His bangs was showing, crimson red hair over his hood awhile he wearing a blue butterfly shape across his mask both eyes showing with a colorless white eye mask and shows no mouth, and was carry two large pistol only one hands a while the other hand holding Aigis. "You're Shinjiro?" said the Intruder as he throw Aigis onto the ground and now the other hand carrying other side of the pistol.

Shinijiro remain slient with a death glare at him.

Just then they all hear Fuuka's voice."_Sorry I'm late! Is everyone okay_!" Fuuka worried.

"Yes...for now.I need you to provide backup for Shinjiro." say Mitsuru, worried when she try stay little longer to respond Fuuka.

"_All right_." Fuuka agreed

"Who the hell of you and what did you do to them, if you don't answer my question I'll kick your ass until you go to hell!" Shinjiro said with a scary look in his eyes and a serious rage upon his emotions.

As the intruder is about to answer his questioned and said, "My name is Ginjiro Aragaki and I am your twin brother."

Everyone was shocked that Ginjiro procaliming that he is Shinjiro twin brother!

Before Shinjiro say something, Ginjiro continued answering his other question." These Persona-Users are a nusience that why I poison and paralysis them with my weapons inside my left to right pistols,so they will died so they won't hurt you because I wanted to protect you from any harm."

"ARE you serious?, I won't you killed them you bastard!" Shinjiro angry.

"Very well I guess I have no choice from my blood relative siding for your sake, I have no choice to fight you by force and to backdown. said Ginjiro with a serious tone.

And the battle begins between them.

"You must stay put brother..." said Ginjiro.

"Fuuka scan the enemy!" Shinjiro shout.

"_Give me an sec I'll the target_" Fuuka respond.

Just then, he uses a evoker and point it of his head and blast a little shard blue light and he commanded his persona."Give me strength Castor, Power Charge!" as commanded castor cast a purple light on him as his strengths and attack increase. Next its Ginjiro turn and he shout. "Take this!" he then shoot him and got injury the bullet he got hit with its not poison or paralysis.

"Fatal End!" Shinjiro summoned Castor to attack Ginjiro and its took out almost of 2/4 enegry.

As Fuuka started to finish scanning the enemy and it's "Be careful he strong against Darkness and Immune to Light.

"...*sign*..." as he's starting to get alittle tired from, he pull out a evoker what Shinjiro had in his hand, but it's pure white as he aim it at his head."Hercules!" his persona us a muscular man riding a pegasus, he has a blue butterfly crest on his armor as well his companion on his mask of the pegasus's face, the man's body glowing pure radius gold like the gods, wearing a greek or roman oufits, shiny slightly sliver hair, and wears a mask as his owner except half his face, and he is seen carrying a spear, it attack with Cruel Attack at him, but Shinjiro dodge that he strike him with his battle axe and Ginjiro now has little energy.

"_Uh? A white evoker... and he could summoned a persona!_" said Fuuka.

"*Huff* *Huff* please don't resist, brother...I just want to.. p-protect you..." Ginjiro getting more commanded his persona Hercules to attack again and he got fatal hit and he is trying to hang in here.

"Finish that off with Fatal End, Castor!" just as Shinjiro his temple evoker on his head again and summoned Castor and complete his attack on Ginjiro.

"N-Noooo!..."With his health completely empty, he collapsed onto the floor and he is defeated, but then...

"Much stonger as I expected...I have no other choice to..." now everyone including Shinjiro was shocked that he ie able to get up. Then he rising his hands on his head and starting to screaming just as when Shinjiro first summon his three years ago.

"_Uh his presence... is this_? Fuuka's voice sound shocked.

"Don't tell me is that-!" Shinjiro is shocked what he's 's body stating to fuse with his persona and that they become one, now he has sliver hairs and his aura turns into blue to gold surrounding his body. Appearing what he's riding was a pegasus, his weapon fuse together into a spear and a pistol in his left hand, and his rode has slightly have his persona's armor on his chest.

As Shinjiro witness this unknown abilty, just then Ginjiro attack him first with his weapon turning into a pistol and shooted his right ad left arm almost his shoulders, then his weapon changes back to a spear. He piecing and slashing Shinjiro's chest as his weapon been broken out while he try to block Ginjiro's attack and he sending him crashing to the wall.

"_SENPAI!"_ Fuuka's voice sounded and everyone as well.

When he slam Shinjiro's body to the wall, both of Ginjiro's eyes are blank as if he has no ideas what he's doing, but his eyes looks serious even though his eyes are blank as the darkness inside of his mask.

"No way!" said Junpei in very shocking tone.

Shinjiro's beanie fell slightly still on after he crashes onto the wall and his head is bleeding thought his left side, sudden Ginjiro was about to attack Ken.

"aaahh...!" Ken look shocked and he cover his faces.

"Amada looks out!" Mitsuru then runs and push him aside, who ends up taking the hit through the window wall instead of Ken, who witness it.

" Kirijo-san!." Ken looks suprised when she save him.

Mitsuru is on the floor, barely standing.

"*Bark**Rack*" Koromaru is in rage and barking on Ginjiro, then he grab her on the throats and she beginning to stoked on her neck.

"M-Mit..su..ru-s-san..nooo..."Aigis barely talking.

Awhile everyone else had nothing they can do without their weapons and evoker, but they can only watch witnessing Ginjiro slowly killing and hurting Mitsuru. And Shinjiro also witness too."rrrrmm..d-damn it..I can't my body ...hah. then his beanie fell off of his head and on to the floor. His beanie reflect an image of Ginjiro stoking Mitsuru."n-no Mitsu-ru..." He barely open his eyes as he see his mask lenses in his eyes.

" Target will be eliminate." Ginjiro stated.

As Shinjiro's body becomes numbed and paralysis both arms unable pull his evoker, even though his condition from keeping him using Castor any further as his conscious starting to fade away only seeing Mitsuru in pain unitl its done. Now in his mind is covers in darkness surrounding him, he staring to lost hope saving her and his friends. His eyes become very blank in gray, not moving his body, but he see the girl he loves in front him and she was glowing pure white as the snow, she smile at him and let out her hand to reach.

"Nooo-no!" said a familar's voice. Meanwhile Shinjiro let his hand reaching out to hers who though it might be the afterlife. He hears Fuuka's voice and his eye went back to normal."I won't let this happen again!" said Shinjiro when he regaining conscious and he had a serious in his eyes and he pull his evoker forcefully with his strength to his head and pull the trigger, a blue aura and appearing is Castor as he charges, Castor's body started to charge in a blue portal slowly.

Everyone was shocked is what is they are seeing including Ginjiro and Mitsuru."What is it?" said Ginjiro with one of his eyes widing in the light.

"Th-is p-presence can..it..be-" Said Aigis,eye widing.

"Don't tell me that persona is- " Ken suddenly remember that persona and looking surprised.

It appears to be a female with a white face and blank white eyes, sporting orange-brown long hair, wearing almost like a red heavy scarf covering though her neck , A heart-shape harp, the torso gold, metallic limbs arms and legs, and a speaker through her stomach. Shinjiro's eye started to become blank but only shows gray in his eye almost like his unconscious.

Ginjiro throwing Mitsuru and cut her onto the ground, now Shinjiro's blank eyes are now on Ginjiro's. Just then the persona starting becomes pain and holds both hands onto her head, let out and spreading her arms like an angel then a loud sound come out through her speaker stomach, everyone covering their ears and Aigis starting to break out and stop function in her system. Ginjiro's mask break and scattered in half and letting his hood fall out showing the rest of his hair, he had on a ponytail and he revert back to his human self when he crash onto a wall by the window, his navy blue ribbon fall out through his crimson red hair appearing to be the same length as Shinjiro as well as his mask fell out as fell revealing his the face to everyone.

"Whoa!What the-?" said Junpei.

Ginjiro's face looks exactly like Shinjiro's face awhile his head starting to bleeding on his left side, and his eyes are yellow."huhnn...b-brother..." His eyes become serious, but almost a sad looks.

When he hear those words Shinjiro's eye turn back to normal then his eyes starting to become blank once, but his eye color turn light gray and he collseped onto the floor and hearing Mitsuru's voice.

"Hey Shinjiro!Hey!" said Mitsuru's voice as her starting to fade away though his mind.

Shinjiro has Awakened to a new power...Castor has metamorphosed into Orpheus!


	4. Chapter 4: Abyss of Time

**Thank you again Rainbowbutterfly16, and to all viewer please comment. Enjoyed!**

**Persona 3 Portable Fes: The Answer**

**Chapter 4:Abyss of Time **

As Shinjiro's conscious and mind are drifted into a door and it open in a bright light

**~Velvet Room~**

Just then he is in elevator like room, their a blue table between two chairs one where he is sitting and another is a long nose man wearing a black tuxedo and nest to him is a young man with white hair and yellow eyes and he is wearing a blue velvet suit look almost a flight attendant.

"W-What…just happen? Shinjiro confused.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. The long nose man greeted Shinjiro. "Ah your are very special rare guest indeed. Are you lost to someone dear in life or in fact a human who have former using amazing ability just lost a path in life…?*Chuckle* Its seems your destiny is similar to mine. The long nose man smiled, chuckled.

"Sir…Where… am I…? And who…in world are you…?" Shinjiro still questioned and confused.

"Ah…forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Igor…and this Theodore, my assistant. We reside in this Velvet Room.

An honor to meet you, but be free calling me Theo anytime. Said Theo, which is almost like a fake smile.

"This place exists between mind and matter…A room for those who have forged a contact. Yes…In awakening to the power of the wild card, you are now bound to a contact. For this moment forth, you are our guest in the Velvet Room." Igor stated.

"Wild.. Card…?"Shinjiro confused what Igor said about.

"Surely you know of which I speak. The ability to hold multiple Personas and wield their powers…Until recently, a young lady with the talent was our guest here. " Igor explain.

Shinjiro got surprised and got up from his stair and becomes serious." You know HER!

Indeed I do. She achieved a marvelous thing… reaching the" answer to life"…" Igor smiled.

"The answer to…life…" Shinjiro repeated Igor's words.

"The power you have gained is a means to attain that answer." Igor still smile, and explaining.

"This answer that you said…if I reach it…does that it will end my life as in my death…" Shinjiro becomes depressed.

"All who live journey in searched of the answer, and they it at the journey's end…" said Igor." If you have close toes to people you call friends, remember this…"Strength of hearts, when united, is barred by no door…" It was the same for that young lady. And that is all I can tell you. " Igor explained Shinjiro those words what the **young lady **last words**.**

"…" Shinjiro remain silent still feel depressed he is**.**

"Well, I shouldn't keep you here any longer. The beginning of your ordeal awaits…"

Just then Shinjiro felt that pressure just like in the dorm when the its strike midnight.

"What the-?... this strange feeling again...!" Shinjiro become serious.

"I am certain you will require our help in the take this." said Igor as he ask Shinjiro for their nodded just then a key appear in the light as it falls into his got the Velvet key.

"It would be best if you came here of your own free will nex time. Unitl then, farewell..." he said his goodbye to Shinjiro.

'I had make a choice to live... for happens to me alot since that decision...does that means that answer at end of the jouney means...death...? I become alittle surprised at that time to discover little by little at the possiblility in the near future it is that what bothers me from illusion to reality, or even death...' said Shinjiro in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Lounge...<p>

Fuuka, Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Junpei are in presence are at shinjiro's unconiscious body waiting for him to wake up.

"..." Akihiko remain as slient and a worry look at his best friends then I Shinjiro finally regain conscious.

"Oh...Shinji." said appears that Akihiko wasn't worry about Shinjiro after all.

"Woof!Woof!" the familar voice just then Koromaru comes in the lounge to see Shinjiro awake and jump on the sofa and lick shinjiro on the face."ack come on Koro-clan...stop it tickle." Shinjiro smiled on Koromaru knowing he is on ok.

"Woof!" Koromaru looks happy and he then stop licking him and get off the sofa and look at him as the others does too.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" Fuuka shocked! while she changed back to her original clothes after Shinjiro fell unconscious and defeated Ginjiro.

"What..."Shinjiro still barely to talked.

"Phew, he woke really scared us, collapsing like that. We thought we were going lose you again." Junpei smiled, while he felt relieved he's are right.

"Akihiko..." Shinjiro look at Akihiko become alittle shocked what Shinjiro said to usual calls him by his nickname ever since they grew up each other in the orphanage along side with his decreased sister Miki about ten years even through middle and high school.

"Uh...?What's wrong Akihiko?" Shinjiro questioned.

"Oh its nothing...I came here cause Mitsuru called for me just in case, and I get caught up in this awhile get you injuryed again...?"Akihiko explained and question himself that the same time.

"Well am sorry to worry about you and am glad all of you are unharmed." Shinjiro gently smile at he got up he noticed something different about is now wearing strange armor look almost like a ninja on top of his black turtle neck shirt, his sleeves been cut off since the bullet were shot on boths his arms now its cover with long red strap fingerless gloves that reach almost to his arm awhile alot red strap wrap around it, and then he touch his forehead and he is now wearing a ninja metal headband that cover it."Uh? what am I wearing this?" Shinjiro questioned.

"While Yukari and Akihiko healing the rest of us and dissolving the poison and paralyzed in our body, I was healing your injuries from the arms and chest,I added some additional equipment." Mitsuru explained."We found some strange things under the floor...There was no sigh that you would wake up, so instead of waiting, we tried everything we would to heal you from yours as well but we couldn't dissolved poison or the paralysis in your body..."

"I just I understand to what going on." said Shinjiro

"It still sucks, though, getting bossed around by her like that." Junpei, annoyed and disturded.

Shinjiro get alittle confused what Junpei saiding.

"That strange young man said,"If you want to protect Shinjiro, you should put that on him." Fuuka stated.

"Oh by the way Mitsuru where's Aigis?" Shinjiro questioned.

Everyone saddened

"Wait of minute what happen to Aigis when I didn't wake up!" Shinjiro still questioned awhile he got serious.

"Aigis is broken down and she is damaged very badly from her legs forcely torn out and she stopped fuction though her system probadly from "that" ability and there no way to repaired her, and for now we put Aigis's body in her room." Mitsuru explained, yet a sad look appear on her face.

Just then Shinjiro notice and shocked where Ginjiro is, and its appear he tied with heavy light chains when he is sitted, he's wearing his mask back again and hair up just before explaining about the strange armor. Aside with him is Yukari and Ken to be guarding for a good reason.

"Oh hey Senpai...if seem been alot hurt lately..." said Yukari." But they are worries here, He's on his best behavior to keep slient for now." Yukari smiled when she is glad they Shinjiro is alright.'

"I guess he was't lying after all."said Ken. " Anyway, he can't cause any trouble now since we took his Evoker, and Weapons away and he didn't become emotional when we take have our Evokers this time." Ken explained and stated.

"What do you gotta bust things up like that for? I mean, today's my turn to clean the place!" Junpei got angry. "Hey, quit with the slient treatment and say something."

They didn't notice that he's been a sleep all this time. And he woke up and suprised."Mrm...what..Huh...?"

Yukari,Ken, and Junpei are suprised as they didn't notice.

"Are you serious...? Yyou were sleeping all this time!" Junpei suprised and alittle annoyed.

Ginjiro then flipped his mask with his head to the left side and it didn't fall .Akihiko and Yukari are shocked.

"It...open and its didn't felt into the floor!" said Akihiko, with a suprised look.

"I-I...uh?" Ginjiro shocked.

"You look pretty there..."I ain't afraid of no persona users." huh?" Junpei angry.

"Oh I-It's just to fell alsleep when I got exhausted over using Fusion Mode." said Ginjiro, which a shocking look.

"Fusion Mode?What is that?" Junpei questioned.

"Its a special ability only those who forced it out can survive,by fusing he or she persona they become one." Ginjiro explained."...ah?" Then Ginjiro notice Shinjiro presence which make him susprised.

"Did you cooperate with them in order to help me to wake up? Shinjiro questioned.

"The reason I came here in the first place was to protect you." Said Ginjiro."Even with theses restriants on, I still won't attack anymore."

"No one is going to believe you want you have done to them, if you don't explain why you almost killed them. said Shinjiro.

"It's..."Ginjiro saddened."It's because...I though you won't like me anymore..."

Shinjiro become slient just a few seconds."Let's just release him."Shinjiro ask serious voice tone.

Everyone's shocked.

"I don't know if he can be trusted, but I believe that he had no reason of fighting us just release already okay." say Shinjiro."Beside he had to fate as me so he won't be life for little longer,Iori I want you to release him. Shinjio ask Junpei.

"What! why me well oh right..."Junpei he unrestriant him from the heavy chains.

"Thank you, Junpei" Ginjiro thanks Junpei.

"DON'T "thank you, Junpei" to me I still don't trust you!" Junpei got angry.

"First of all, tell me who are you and your purpose in being here."Shinjiro questioned.

"...I'm Ginjiro you can see you and I are blood related twins siblings."And as my reason...It's simple to save you, my only older brother...from this hopeless fate in this cruel world."

"Hopeless fate...in this ...cruel world...? Shinjiro repeated Ginjiro's words."Did...something happen while I was asleep again? How long was I asleep, anyways...?" then he questioned to everyone.

"Since our battle ended, I'd will say about a day and a half has passed..." Ginjiro answered to Shinjiro." ...Yet today is still March , and all th days after it, will also be March 31st. At this rate, it will last 't you feel it? The moment when time skipped?"Just as he explained.

Shinjiro shocked. "Skipped...?Are you saying that what we felt at midnight? Then...Are you saying that the same day will keep repeating itself!" Shinjiro serious.

"That's not all...We hasn't been able to leave the dorm since this makes two ways we're trapped here."Yukari explained,with a sad look.

No way...But why?" Shinjiro got very serious in his gray eyes of his.

"The Abyss of Time below us is causing a space-time distortion." Ginjiro explained, when he is serious.

"Abyss...of Time?" Shinjiro confused.

"It's difficult to explain...It may be easier to show you." said Mitsuru.

"I'll lead the way, Please follow me." Said Metis.

"H-Hey who elected you to lead! Akihiko suddenly got angry. And everyone followed Ginjiro to the door on the lounge.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Abyss of Time<strong>~

When they check downstair to the abyss the whole area is cover with sands, the sky is plain white and they can only see one door.

"What the hell is this...!" Shinjiro angry.

"This is the Abyss of 's an uncharted territory that probadly spreads beneath this area like a tree's roots." Ginjiro explained.

"How can this appear somthing under the lounge...? Shinjiro still serious.

"At first, the Abyss of Time was a small , without warning, it began to spread out, and formed a connection to your dorms." Ginjiro stated.

"It's clear just by looking at it that this place was not man-made." Mitsuru stated."It might be the product of some dangerous power, the way Tartarus." Then Mitsuru become sadden.

"Sheesh...Haven't we had enough of that kinda stuff by now?" Junpei annoyed.

'I'm not sure I can explained it, but the flow of time is not reason why time is skipping and why you can't leave the dorm is most certainly due to that only way to survive is to somehow find a way to eradicate the Abyss of Time." Ginjiro stated.

"Eradicate it? How're we supposed to do that...?" Ken sad.

"I've already tired the simplest most direct way...by eliminating all of explained.

Everyone shocked at Ginjiro.

" The abyss of Time connected to this dorm , as if dawn to it...That, together with the way you can all perceive the time skips..." Ginjiro explained."Its seems clear to me that you hanve a lot to do with the reason for this happening."

"So that's why you attacked? In order to eliminate us...? Mitsuru mad at him.

And then Junpei got angry at him"What the hell! We've never even heard of this place before!"

"If there is another way, we can only find it by entering the Abyss. You'll have to discover the cause and strike at its source." Ginjiro stated.

"So you want us to investigate it under the asumption that we'll have to fight?" Mitsuru questioned.

And Ginjiro continue."That's why I insisted on the extra equipment to protect Shinjiro."

Akihiko becomes shocked to hear."Wait of...is this some kind of joke? Are you really seriously telling us this to go back to the ways things were when Tararus was around!"

"Never mind that, how are you we supposed to believed whatever you say and jump in there blind!" Junpei angry.

"If you a better plan geniously, let's hear it then." Ginjiro suddenly mocked Junpei and then talked to the others." First, the basement of your dorm then time skips, and now you can't reach the world..."

"I-If's we can't leave the dorm...how will we eat!" Fuuka worried."If we're stuck here for long enough, and we run out of food...Are we going to...starve to death! before Fuuka saddened the other part and now she went back being worried.

And yet Everyone is shocked and Junpei get confused and shocked."Nooooooo!"

" If the current situations continues, your lives may all be in danger." Ginjiro warned them."What's I'm asking you to do is the only way for you all to survive."

Shinjiro walked towards Ginjiro in a inch."Usually, we all wanted to surivie this place."But you first appeared to us as an enemy. YOu must understand that we can't trust our lives to you." Shinjiro explained.

" I'm not evening trusting you for your reason to that for being here, Mister."Said Yukari." You say you wanted to protect Shinjiro-senpai but what's in it for you almost killing them?."

Ginjiro glared his eyes towards Yukari and then angry.""In it" I'm doing this become I care deeplt about him! For love of god, he's my only blood related brother!"

"About that...Your claims doesn't fit the is an only child he's was born and raise in orphanage with Akihiko for ten hear you talk, it sounds like you've been in this Abyss of Time from the starts. That bothers said this is uncharted territory, unconnected to the outside world Am I corrected? Mitsuru explained and questioned to him.

"Th-That's..." Ginjiro becomes very sad.

"Aren't you supposed to be human and a persona-user, anyways? How would you square this with almost killing us to save Senpai.

Ginjiro unsure."That's...I...am..Um..." Unable to put in words.

"Well? We're waiting...Hope you're got a good answer. Cause if you're stringing us along, we're not gonna let you get away with it..." Junpei angry.

Ginjiro becomes distrub and then got angry."E-Enough about me already! What good is any of this supposed to do you?I thought I already told you, there's no TIME to WASTE!"Ginjiro turn his head."Now follow me. Or are you going to give up so soon? Because if you are, you should have let me killed you in the first place just like that machine.

Yukari got furious at Ginjiro." What did you say?"

"It's true that we have no other choice but to enter this weird place...But, if you keep suggested and continue to act like this, we'll have to go on without you. Shinjiro glared at him with his scary eyes just as before to others people.

Ginjiro turn his head to look at Shinjiro shocked."Wait of minute...all alone and...without me?. But haha...you can't possiblity...I-I know the most about the Abyss...You need me Shinjiro! A-And..." Ginjiro becomes alittle crazy with a smiled.

"Hey, you don't get to decided that!" Junpei yelled at Ginjiro.

"Fighting with our strength would put all of our lives at risk!. Shinjiro too yelled at him still a scary serious emotion."It that's the way you think of my friends.I can't go with you then.

Ginjiro suprised to him. "But...I.." Before he could finished his sentence Junpei horribly interrupted him with a serious tone."Awww, too bad. HAve fun here all alone, mmmkay?"

"...!" Ginjiro slient awhile being shocked.

"hmm...Maybe we should finished him off awhile we still have a chance, so she can't keep talking trash to us." Yukari subjusted.

"W-We don't have to go that far..." Fuuka worried about Ginjiro.

Ginjiro closed his eye with a sad look."Am...sorry what I said...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you like that. Shinjiro... I'll listen to you and followed you from now on! I will...Please don't leave me... "

"C'mon, it's...it's too late to get all weepy. Even though his the same age as Mitsuru-senpai,Akihiko-senpai, and Shinjiro-senpai."

"But maybe it's true that all he wants really is to protect Shinjiro-san..."said Ken.

"...Well Mitsuru? Do we take him along or not?" Akihiko questioned."*sign* Cause if this is our only cholce, I just to get over with this and to live normal life." Akihiko suddenly got stressed.

"Listen to me, seems that once again, we will have to investigate, and there will be battle involved.I've been thinking it over...And I believe Shinjiro should take command." Mitsuru explained.

"But Mitsuru I can't-!" Said Shinjiro, with a depressing expression.

Mitsuru continue."If someone with the power to change Personss is in charge, we can proceed the same ways as if you, as leader,approve... I have no issue with Ginjiro accompany us."

"Mitsuru...well alright" said Shinjiro."If you wish to protect me as you will,you must fight to protect us all as them will not not be tolerated. Do you promise Ginjiro?"

"Yes I do, Shinjiro!" Ginjiro smiled at Shinjiro.

" Yeah right, This will better not coming back with another hell of the fight." Yukari still got angry at Ginjiro.

"Hey... Mitsuru just mentioned it...What's up with you suddenly having her powers?' Akihiko questioned.

"Well...I don't really I thought we might lose someone again, I became afraid somehow, and suddenly..." Shinjiro becomes depressed and sad alittle.

"Ginjiro, was it, Do you know anything about this?" Akihiko got angry.

"I just met would I know, Aki?" Ginjiro gets really annoyed and mad at him.

"Hey don't call him that! and how you know my name even I didn't tell you!" Akihiko still angry.

Awhile he igoned his other questioned."Anyway,if you already know someone with that same power, why not just ask her indeed of me?

"'...' Akihiko slient, sad.

"If we're going back into combat, this clothing won't do." Mitsuru stated.

"Well, you and me are still Gekkoukan students until that magic degree comes in the mail." Said Akihiko.

"Sorry to trouble you, Yamagisht, but could you retrieve the armbands from the command room?" Mitsuru requested Fuuka.

"Oh and things we found when the floor opened up...I'll look into them once I have a chance."Fuuka agree."Maybe I can learned somethings."

"All right. I let's get back upstairs."said Mitsuru.

And everyone went upstair to get dressed, theirs weapons to be ready.

"Um...Shinjiro?" said Ginjiro. Now only left was Shinjiro and Ginjiro at the entrence. Shinjiro turning his head at Ginjiro."I promise to listen to what you say so...Could I...call you Brother awhile you called me Ginji?"

"...Called me all you wanted go ahead, brother." Shinjiro smiled at Ginjiro.

While Ginjiro smiled back at him."Thank you very much...Brother!"

And Ginjiro run upstair to catch uo with the others.

The mysterious space that's appeared...the Abyss of you find the reason for its presence, you will be unable to leave the dorm. You must begin investigating at once...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like please stay tune to the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:First Door:Paulownia Mall

**Persona 3 Portables Fes: The Answer**

**Chapter 5:First Door:Paulownia Mall**

When they all got ready to explored thought the abyss of time, Everyone wearing their SEES wearing her pink uniform jacket, short black mini skirt, white-line black shocking, and brown, Junpei his purple collar shirt, gekkoukan black uniform jacket, black pants and black shoes, Akihiko wearing his former gekkoukan but only his white shirt and a red vest, black pants, and brown shoes, Mitsuru also wearing her former uniform is white blouse shirt, a longer skirt that reach to her knee, and black boots, Fuuka went back to her S.E.E.S uniform as well, Koromaru wears a Evoker collar with metal fake wings, and a white shirt, Ken wears an orange pullovers, a gekkoukan uniform jacket, a black short pants, white socks that reach almost to his knee, and white kids shoes with green stripe, and Shinjiro wearing his maroon jacket on his shoulder since he have a strange ninja-like armor on his everyone wearing a redband on theirs left arm.

"...All right,everyone seems ready.I'll be supervising the investigation and assigning each of you your now, I'm going to concentrate on finding any documents similar to the ones we found in the basement." Mitsuru explained.

"So we're slitting up?...Well, I suppose you are the only one who knows where to find that stuff." said Akihiko.

Mitsuru continued explaining."I'll try to rejoin the group the moment I find what I'm looking for. I'd also like a second team to handle another task...Someone has to look around to see if the Abyss of Time is connected to any other places than the dorm. We'll have no way of estimating how long we'll be in this situation, so a stable supply route is some parts to repair Aigis along the way"

"Hey, wouldn't Koromaru's nose make him perfect for a job like that?I mean, if there's food or anything out there, he'll sniff it out." said Junpei.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"That's right boy! Me and Koromaru are gonna find and exit lickety-split!" Junpei smiled.

"Very well.I leave it to you two." Mitsuru smiled."That's that, then. **Iori, Koromaru, and myself will go our seperate ways for now.** The main investigation will be up to the rest of you, with Shinjiro taking , I'm counting on you."Mitsuru stated and explained.

"Alright I'll choose Ginji, Takaba, and Ken with me then."Shinjiro said.

"Oh brother! I almost forgot to gave you." Ginjiro shocked.

"what is it?" Shinjiro confused.

"Since I destroyed your main weapon I will give you this."Ginjiro hands over a type of weapon its a Demon Blade its has a longer big length ,the handle is black warp up into straps, and the blade has a shape demon dog on it.

"Oh, thanks, it alittle heavy as my last one but I will just adjust.

"Senpai! Are you sure its looks very heavy?" Yukari shocked and alittle worried.

"No worries, everyone ready?" Shinjiro questioned.

Everyone nodded and they set off to the Abyss of Time.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the entrance of the Abyss of Time and suddenly everyone was stocked to see a female white shadow figure who is wearing a white school uniform and looks very similar some then the white figure went to the door and the light engulf her. As everyone try to catch to her but she disappear.<p>

"_Huh...?What was that..?" _Fuuka's voice sounds worried for a second.

Shinjiro signed and he then tell the others the to stay focused and move on as everyone comes back to their senses except ginjiro who does'nt know her went inside and continue proceeding.

Fuuka's voice appear to support and warning them about this"_That white shadow...It just went in the door...right?Maybe it's..."_She seems to be lost in thoughs in her mind."_...Oh, sorry about seems to be the first door. I wonder what it's like inside..."_Fuuka slient."_If we don't in there...We can't do anything...This is our only choice. I'll give everything I have to support you in there, so...If you're ready...let's go!"_

They enter the door and the light enbluf them as well and they arrive at the Malebolge,1st the entire backgound its almost like the lounge but a red atmosphere.

"_Its feels like an ordinary bulding inside...I'm going to take a quick look at what the interior is like."_Fuuka explained, just then she become slient for a moment to think."...!Huh! Is this...! Thus feeling...Be careful, everyone! It's the Shadows! **I'm sensing multiple Shadows** **within!** Everyone, please take battle positions!"Fuuka's voice sounds worried and then she signing off. Awhile Shinjiro's group explore around to fight the shadows and finding to move to the next later awhile they training and fighting shadow to get stronger along the even more Personas for Shinjiro for winning of defeat a shadow.

* * *

><p>When they succeed to go to the 2nd floor of the 's voice reappear again.<p>

"_...I knew it...This feels just like Tartarus did...And that white shadow a moment ago...I have a bad feeling about this. Please use cauction when proceeding."_Fuuka's explaining_._

"Oh right..." Shinjiro agreed as Fuuka's voice faded.

* * *

><p>Few stairs later...<p>

Then team are at the 3rd floor and hearing Fuuka's voice along the way when proceeding to the next floors.

"_Oh, by the way, probadly remember this, but be careful to watch everyone's they're getting worn down, you should heal you can't heal them, have one of the other party members do 're the leader now.I'f we work together, I know we'll be all right_."Fuuka's voice explained to Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>As they arrive at the destination about fews or more stairs to go Fuuka's voice yet appear and warning them.<p>

"_Wait a moment!...! This reaction...You're getting closer to be strong presence! Please be careful!_"

* * *

><p>Just at the almost the end of the floor they arrive, The Group saw that white figure running on the right direction.<p>

"Huh...?I sensed something unsual run ny just yp ahead...I wonder what it was...It seems to have gone down to a lower floor.

* * *

><p>When they follow the white figure tracks they then arrive at the lowest floor. They saw a Immortal Gigas who appear to be a strength shadow,green hair,purple muscular body, green marking, and green short pant and three Visceral Mayas there are are also the strength too witha black blob appear.<p>

"_Multiple Shadows confirmed! I think they're been waiting for us! Look, that strange presense is there too!_"Fuuka's voice sounds shocked.

The white figure appear runs faster as they can't get the to see it but only knowing that presence awhile Shinjiro the only notices and the others focus on the shadows.

"_...Oh!_ _The reaction vanished..."_ Fuuka's voice still shocked for the Shinjiro focus the Shadow now.

"_Incoming Shadows! Please be_ _careful_!"Fuuka's voice worried and signing off as the batltle begins.

"Fuuka analzying the one of the Immortal Gigas."Shinjiro asked Fuuka.

"_Give me a sec; I'll scan the target._"Fuuka's voice agreed and starting the scan.

"Takaba, I want you to do heal and supporting attack."Shinjiro commanded Yukari.

"Oh alright"Yukari agreed.

"Ken same as Takaba."then Shinjiro commanded Ken.

"I understand, Shinjiro-san."Ken ageed as well.

"And Ginji you do Full Assult the enemies." he asked Ginjiro.

"Understood, brother."Ginjiro agreed with a serious face.

"Now Angel!Garu!" Shinjiro summoned Angel to use the wind spell on the Immortal Gigas.

"Nice job! Senpai hit it again!"Yukari cheered at then Shinjiro casted wind again that leave the enemies tried again and unmovable to move.

"Isis! use your wind spell,Garu!"Yukari summoned Isis and cast a spell at the Immortal Gigas and take major damaged at the half of its health.

"_The enemies weak against Garu skill and resist light and dark so be careful_"Fuuka stated.

"Brother you can count on me I can use fire and thunder get ready Hercules!Agi"Ginjiro spell a fire on the Visceral Mayas and its a direct hit.

"YES I did it! scan the enemies I just hit."Ginjiro asked Fuuka, with a cheerful smiled

"Give me a sec:I'll scan the target."Fuuka's voice respond.

And then Ginjiro uses Maragi the attack all enemies and everyone single Visceral Mayas and it successfully knock down.

"Oh right brother let's do this!"Ginjiro offered Shinjiro. he nodded."Everyone full assult!"Ginjiro everyone started to combined their attacked and a full charge at the all the bosses shadow losing at 1/2 health and the Immortal Gigas alot and still standing.

Next is the Visceral Mayas turn and it attack Ginjiro was a little major damage.

"Don't worry I'll heal you!Now go,Kala-Nemi!"Then Ken commanded his persona to heal Ginjiro.

Then it when back to Shinjiro.

-Persona Change-

"Orpherus,Agiloa!" Shinjiro commanded a fire spell on the the Visceral Mayas on each of the every one except one dodge his attack.

"_Be careful Strike and Slash attack repel,it weakness is fire,Lightning attack absorb, and light and dark won't work on the enemies_."Fuuka's voice stated.

"Hercules,Agi!"Ginjiro uses a fire spell on the visceral Mayas and yet it hit it successfully.

And then the Immortal Gigas still unable to move.

Then Visceral Mayas attacked shinjiro with bash and took alittle damage.

"Brother!"Ginjiro cryed out.

"It's oh alright just alittle injuries you do your part."Shinjiro encourage Ginjiro.

"..Oh right"Ginjiro depressed and yet worried.

"A brotherly love...Uh?"Yukari smiled alittle.

Then another Visceral Mayas uses Double Fangs and attack Ginjiro the same damage as lastly the same shadow boss then attack Yukari with critical attack, but only a medium.

"You are going to back for this!"Yukari angry."Senpai finished this scum off!"

"Alright."Shinjiro responded."Now Orphesus!Agiloa!"He then finished the Visceral Mayas and all knock down and had alittle strength left.

-Persona Change-

"Angel,Garu!"Shinjiro Immortal Gigas took the final blow it was defeat and vanished into black soon as Yukari give an offered to Shinjiro for a All out attack, and responded yes and set out their weapons and attack with a full a white smoke merged form of a skull and vanished the rest the remain had disappeared as the result they finally been defeated.

"Wow Shinjiro-san you were great are here.'Ken seems Impressed.

"Thanks,Ken."Shinjiro smiled.

"yeah...but the damaged we took still exhausted here but don't worry I"ll-uh?"As Yukari could finished her sentrence but she fell something strange.A blue-like light energy restore their health by **someone** else.

Everyone's shocked, but Shinjiro however the first to know that the same white figure standing here and but she got away before everyone can see her.

'Can it be..."Shinjiro said in his thought that it could be his cares about but before he try to remember her name but suddenly somehow a piece of fagnment of the person started faded away little by little.

"Brother are you alright."Ginjiro worried.

"Oh am alright, Ginji just alittle headarches is all."Shinjiro slightly smiled.'It's strange what was I thinking about...damn it my head..'

Just then Fuuka's vioce appeared"_What was that white shadow...it heal your injuries?..._"Fuuka's become slient."_Oh! There's a door up ahead...Shinjiro-Senpai! Can you investigate? Don't worry. I'm certain that it's not dangerous. It'll just transport you somewhere else_."Fuuka's voice faded away.

* * *

><p>When they may it out they went back to were they started.<p>

"_This place...the Desert of Doors.I see...So that door leads here..._" Fuuka's voice stated.

* * *

><p>As they returned to the Maleborge they are at the 9th floor and Fukka's voice reappear to tell them important."<em>Hmmm...the atmoshere on this floor seems different...The Shadows seem different, too. Be careful<em>..."Fuuka's voice voice disappeared.

* * *

><p>At the 12th floor of the Maleborge...<p>

"_Wait a moment, please._.."Fuuka's voice she was slient for a minute._"...! The path ahead seems to end a little futher down. I can't tell what's waiting there, but don't let your guard down_."

* * *

><p>And Shinjiro and his group are at the dead end of the Maleborge floor there was golden door as they seek but Fuuka's voice appeared."It's looklike a dead end...What was the white shadow we keep seeing?...Oh, 'll head over there now. Why don't you see if you can find anything else?" Fuuka's voice disappeared. As they are about to appoach the door they stopped as they saw there rest the SEES member appeared except Aigis are at the first door.<p>

"A...door?" Shinjiro questioned.

"It's seems like we're reached the first "goal."" Ginjiro stated.

Then everyone are looking at Ginjiro.

"This place was bigger than I ... How many more times we gotta do this?"Yukari begans questioned.

"I don't know for sure judging by the Desert of Doors, I'm betting it's not going to be just once or twice."Ginjiro stated.

"Ugh...I was afraid you'd say that..." Akihiko started to become depressed.

"We're looking for the source of our troubles, so logically, it should be at the deepest level."Ginjiro explained.

"Then all we can do is keep on going forward until the end..."said Ken.

"It's like Tartarus all over again." said Mitsuru.

"The two structures are very similar, in some ways." Fuuka stated.

"Not only that, we're got the friggin' Shadows wandering around...Greez...I never thought I'd have to see another one of those." Junpei distrubed."But hey...The Lost are all gone...So how come they're still around?"Junpei questioned.

"Yeah...other questioned Ginjiro-kun, we still needed to be answer about...Though it's not like we can leave until we find everything out,right?" Yukari questioned Ginjiro.

Junpei signed.

"Uh? what wrong? Ken questioned.

"I-It's nothing, you dont' have to worry ...It's just..." Akihiko still depressed."After the crap and hell we been though,we have finally made this world peace again...I was determined to keep ours and my eyes to the future that we all live and never look back...Its was the same thing for Shinji's near death when he was in the hositpal."Akihiko stated, still depressed."But now I'm being back to the same way things used to be in this time!" Akihiko suddenly got angry.

"Sanada-san..."said Ken.

Ginjiro continue explaining..."Time doesn't flow normally here...It's no surprised you feel that way. You'll find there will be many opportunities to revistit your past here."

"What's that supposed to mean...? Akihiko questioned.

Then Ginjiro walk toward the golden door and everyone have there eyes on the the door same as opened the door and a bright golden light engulf the entire members.

* * *

><p>1 year ago...<p>

June ?,2009

~**Paulownia Mall**~

Everyone was susprised to though they made it back.

"This is...Huh? Paulownia Mall?But weren't we just inside...? "Yukari susprised.

Koromaru then stated to roamed around Paulownia take closer look of the then Ken to see Koromaru finished roaming around.

"What's going on? Did we make it out somehow?" Akihiko susprised as well.

"I dunno...Something seems off..."Junpei suddenly saddened for some reason."Isn't it finda hot in here?" And then he feels kinda disturb.

Then a Police Officer appeared about to go to his Police Officer saw the them and he yet susprised at them** not** at school."You kids...?" said the Police Officer.

"Kurosawa-san..."said Akihiko.

"What're you doing out here on a weekday? Shouldn't you be in school?" Officer Kurosawa beings questioning them.

"Oh, but it's spring break now..."Yukari shocked.

Officer Kurosawa confused."Spring break...? That was a couple months ago. It's June now."

Everyone is shocked except Ginjiro.

"What's with with your friend and other guy in costume back there? IS there some sort of event going on...?" Officer Kurosawa continued questioned as he notice Shinjiro's armor and Ginjiro's rode.

Everyone is shocked again but expect Shinjiro and Ginjiro. And now Shinjiro started to be then walked to a signed on the Chagall Cafe today special.

"Uh, no...It's, um..." Yukari becomes nervous.

"...Well, I'll let it slide. I know you kids are a little if you try to use that as an all-purpose excuse, I'll have to enforce the law. Don't forget." Officer Kurosawa leave to go to the Police Station.

"Geez..." Yukari disturbed.

Mitsuru look at the calendar at the police station and she look at them to tell them."All the dates displayed here say 2009...That calendar, too. Could the June he mentioned be...June of last year?"Mitsuru stated and questioned.

"That's impossible... Are you saying this is the past?"said Akihiko." Hey, Shinji's Brother!"And he then look at Ginjiro at the Chagall Cafe looking at the today special signed, but Akihiko got angry."Hey! Are you listening!"

Shinjiro apoached Ginjiro at Chagall Cafe."So...Are all the things in the mall interesting to you so much...?"

"N-No, not at all." Ginjiro shocked."It's all everyone things, right? This is a "cafe" were they eat and drink, and that over there is a "store" to buy other stuff..."Then he stated to what he knows.

"Well It's is true that I sometimes come here to look at special at Chagall Cafe something interesting and taste good..." Shinjiro faintly smiled.

"R-Really? Shinji,Then you feel the same-" Ginjiro cheerful smiled.

"Shinji?" Shinjiro confused.

"Oh...It is oh okay to call you take too."Ginjiro frowned.

"Sure you can called that too, but there something very odd about being here, For all of us, not just you..." Shinjiro depressed. " Just tell me, what is this place?"

"...We came here by passing through a door, remember?" Ginjiro saddened."Doors like that are in several places throughout the Abyss of Time, and and each one is connected to the past."

Everyone Shocked.

"Then...this really is last year!" Akihiko shocked.

"How else can you explain the different time and season." Ginjiro becames serious."But it seems you can't go just anywhere in the past...Only somewhere in the past...Only somewhere from your mermories. This looks like a mall, but I don't think it's connected to anyplace else either"

"The past...?Aw, man..." Junpei shocked.

"It's lucky we found this place. We'll be able to get supplies here. We should able to use what we can get here until the Abyss of Time disappears. The reason why the door led us here may have something to do with you...The doors may reflect your inner thoughts"Ginjiro explained.

But then Ginjiro walk a few steps and keep looking around.

"He's taking this pretty well...It's all so bewildering to though his Shinjiro-san's twin brother after all." Ken stated.

Shinjiro slient.

"Well, one thing's a relief...At least we won't go empty and now we find some supples to fixed Aigis." Fuuka smiled.

'...So it was that we learned why the place was named the Abyss of Time.A place to where you can revisit days gone by...But thinking back on it, it wasn't onlt the astonishing nature of the place that surprised us...It may be that we all can unconsciously saw a kind of salvation we called upon in life...' Shinjiro said in his thoughts.

As Shinjiro buys supplies from the Police Station were he spend some extra 20,000 yen that he got from the Maleborge floor aftering defeating a shadow, and only 10,000 brought a few strong armor, Weapons, and some special item from the Antigues then he disguess with other members about his brother,supplies for Aigis for a chance,connection,.But then he talked to Ken.

"I can't believe we were taken to the past...In a way, this a lot more serious than the Dark Hour..." Ken stated. then he talked to Akihiko for unknown reason.

"First our dorms hooked up to a ladyrinth, and now we're in the world of the past...? Geez...What the hell's going on!" Akihiko angry.

"Akihiko..."Shinjiro walked by and talked to Ginjiro.

"Was that unfriendly man Kurosawa the owner of this shop?Is that...a typical shop?"Ginjiro questioned.

"Yeah...He settle with us supplies and weapons when we used fight the shadow though days" Shinjiro answered Ginjiro.

"Oh I see! thank you." Ginjiro seems impressed.

And then his hearing about saying to himself."I think it's about time Koromaru and I stepped up to help with the investigation!" And its his happy about it.

Shinjiro then head back to the first door and the bright light enbluf again.

* * *

><p>When the door open Shinjiro arrive appeared and shocked what he is seeing."Huh...? Is this-!"<p>

Then its somehow he was back at The Ginjiro appear next to Shinjiro."Wow...I didn't think we'd emerge directly here instead of the Desert of Doors..." Ginjiro susprised."Looks like this place is fully connected to the Abyss of Time now. Maybe it's because everyone was hoping to make frequent resupply trips. "He ststed awile being serious tone."This will certainly make it easily to go back and forth."then he smiled.

"Hellooooo!We're kinda blocked back here!" Junpei voice's sounded akind annoyed.

Shinjiro and Ginjiro both moved back to let the others is Junpei and Yukari, there at both very shocked and susprised to what they are seeing.

"No way...This is crazy!" Yukari shocked.

"Hey, Hurry it up!There's more of us blocked back here." Akihiko's voice sounds angry.

You found a means of getting supplies, but you are still trapped in the dorm. What awaits you even deeper inside the ladyrinth...?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long I was at Las Vegas for August 17-19 and the laptop is no working I hope you enjoyed this!And check out the next chapter it will be twisted of what door they go though.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6:Second Door:Mitsuru's Past

**Hello again! in this chapter it will be vey slightly altered because this time is the "Past" to "Future" choosening. You'll soon will understand to what am saying! And thank you bluepegasus9.**

**Persona 3 Portable Fes: The Answer**

**Chapter 6:Second Door: Mitsuru's Past**

"All right! It's time of me and Koromaru to get back to the action." Junpei smiled.

"Woof! Woof!" Koromaru seems happy.

"Let's do this!" Junpei still smiled.

"Uh…But it was Shinji who ended up finding the supply route, not you." Akihiko explained.

"...Note to self:Ignore Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei annoyed to what Akihiko said.

Shinjiro started the rerrange the team first he talked to Ginjiro.

"Exploring th dungeon is just getting more fun!Don't you think so too, Brother?" Ginjiro smiled.

"Hmph...You're right."Shinjiro faintly smiled.

"I know I have to hurry of if I want to protect you...But it'll seems like a shame when all this is over." Ginjiro becomes serious but he frowned.

Then he handled him a new weapon type pair of Heaven golden wings on each size and sliver handle.

'Wow! Shinji thank you, I'll much sure to take care of it.

"You could come along with me." Shinjiro asked Ginjiro to joined his group again.

" Oh right, You won't regret this!"Ginjiro agree.

'Good now I need to asked two more people, but which one could will be the best advantage.' Shinjiro seems confused and stressed.

"Yo! Senpai!" said Junpei with a cheerly voice. as he walked to Shinjiro.

"What is it, Iori?" Shinjiro response.

"Oh yeah, in case you forgot,Shinjiro-senpai lemme give you a Persona rocks with fire. Koromaru's is good with darkness skills, and he shrugs off Mudo skills like water off a dog's back." Junpei explained.

Shinjiro continued listening to him just like with **her **for a year ago.

"I know we'll be useful somewhere, so let us know when the time comes!" Junpei smiled.

"How about I'll let you join my group with me this time." Shinjiro suddenly asked Junpei.

"All right!Leave to me!" Junpei excited as ever since he hasn't fight for awhile.

"Oh...And you need this the fight." Shinjiro handle him a new weapon just like Ginjiro but a different type of weapon is a two-handed sword is a Tsubaki-maru.

"Wow! nice I needed ." Junpei smiled.

'And now I will one more person...I guess will asked Ken if his not busy.'Shinjiro thoughts. Then he walked to Ken where he was looking the window of the dorm.

"The view from the window looks normal, but something doesn't feel right...I can't put my finger on it. Though it could just be my imagination...By the way, Junpei-san and Koromaru will be with us from now on, right? Koromaru's lucky to be so resistant to Mudo. It wipes me out in one hit."Ken stated.

"Ken, will you be in my group for awhile?" Shinjiro requested Ken.

"Okay, I'll do my best!"Ken smiled and he agreed.

"And you need a strong weapon,here." Shinjiro then handle him a spear type weapon is a Cross Spear.

"Thanks, Shinjiro-san I owned you one." Ken smiled.

"Already then...Let's head out."said Shinjiro.

Everyone in his group nodded and they all settled out in the next door.

* * *

><p>After a few hours or minutes...<p>

They all enter to the next door it is the Cocytus, Second floor. This time the entire background is purple and its almost simlar to the Arqa block they fought in.

Fuuka's voice appear."_I'll try scanning ahead." _Fuuka slient for a few second moment_."...!It's only a faint reaction right now, but I can sense strong enemies 're still far away now, but please be ...! There's another strange reaction there...That presence... Could it be the white shadow you saw before...? It's feels like it's right in front of you, and yet far away at the same time..."_Fuuka's voice slient again."Sorry, but I can't pinpoint its location... I'll keep trying. Be careful when proceeding." Fuuka's voice signing out.

"YA-HO! I finally back in action now I can joined all the bad ass fighting with shadows!" Junpei smiled.

"Your excellent about that? Junpei-san?" Ken questioned.

"Yes, but I was expected a female member in the group but its like an all guy group..." Junpei groaned.

"Don't explain to Shinji he has a advantage to this team and I know he has a good plan about this." Ginjiro scolded Junpei.

"Fine...fine have it your ways...: JUnpei distrubed.

* * *

><p>Few floors later... on the 4th floor of the Cocytus.<p>

Fuuka's voice reappear."_How are you doing, Shinjiro-senpai? Its seems like you're slowly getting the hang of leading the team. You're all making good progress, so that's a be careful as you go on._" Fuuka's voice sound kinda worried as her voice disappear.

* * *

><p>5th floor of the Cocytus<p>

Fuuka's voice appear again_._"._..Huh! That's weird... Please be careful! This floor has more enemies than usual!_" She voice disappeared again.

* * *

><p>As they almost the there they arrive at the 7th floor in the Cocytus.<p>

Then the team hears Fuuka's voice again." _You're getting closer to the strong presence...It's not much farther now. Be careful!_" Fuuka's voice faded away and disappeared.

* * *

><p>A they are are the 8th floor and they saw the white figure again and they saw it with their own eyes and susprised.<p>

Just as the same time Fuuka's voice reappear but with a worried tone."That was-! It seems to have gone down to a lower floor.I sense something like this before, too..." She voice disappeared.

"Hey...Senpai was it that-"Junpei sounded depressed.

"..." Shinjiro slient.

"Iori just leave me my alone for awhile he seems doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh right..."Junpei sadly agreed.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the lowest floor of the team saw a Brilliant Cyclops and its is a Hang-man, its appear to be a man figure woth blue strap thought he's feet and chest wrap around, and a blue metal circle spike and they were shocked.<p>

Fuuka's voice appear."_Shadow confirmed! Oh, and over there."_She sound worried.

Shinjiro is the only one who notice the white figure as he see the figure almost clearly before running away.

"_Oh...it disappeared , just concentrate on the enemy before you for now!...Incoming!_"Fuuka's voice sound sadden and her voice disappeared.

And then the battle begins.

"Fuuka scan the enemy!" Shinjiro shouted.

"Give me a sec; I'll scan that target." Fuuka's voice responsed and beginning scan.

"Iori, want you to Full Assault the enemies." Shinjiro commanded Junpei.

"Gotcha." Junpei responsed him.

"Eligor! Revolution"Shinjiro summoned Eligor and commanded it to use an increase type of magic of the greatly change of critical on the enemies.

The Brilliant Cyclops attacked Junpei with slash.

Junpei summoned with his evoker and pointed onto his head and called out."Trismegistus!Double Fangs!"He commanded to use a Piecing attack and attacked the enemies.

Then Brillant took medium damage and have 2/5 health.

Ginijro shooted with his twins pistols and target the shadow and makes it with a critical hit.

Ginjiro offered Shinjiro an All Out Attack..Shinjiro agreed and get then they settle their weapon and attack full the Brilliant Cyclops lost 2.5/4 health left.

"_Scanning complete...the enemies unknown but its light and dark won't on the enemy._"Fuuka's stated.

Next was Ken and piecing with his spear and successful make a critical attack just like Ginjiro.

As they keep doing the All Out Attack the powerful power when combining their weapons and Strength together they successful charge the enemry and have about 3.8/4 health.

Shinjiro use his weapon and slash the Brillant Cyclops and make a critical attack.

"Wow...You're all so powerful!" Fuuka's voice sounded surpirsed.

As they final attacked on the enemies its disappeared and defeated.

When the battle is over the same white figure heal the injuries again just like before and its run away.

"Why that white shadow heal are wounds anyway aren't we enemies?"Junpei somehow worried and serious.

"Am not sure Junpei-san but it seems we keep feel llike its our friend and we know in heart." Ken stated.

"Ugh...!"Shinjiro hold his head in pain and he collespe to the floor.

"Brother!What wrong!" Ginjiro worried and shouted.

"Shinjiro-san!" Ken shouted.

"Shinjiro-senpai...try to hang in here!"Junpei sounded worries as ever.

As he keeped holding his head he feel something taken from a pervious someone to him faded or taken away from his head and about a second and it doesn't hurt anyone like it never happen.

"What are you worried about!"Shinjiro shouted he stand up.

Everyone surpised.

"Don't you remember you were in pain for some reason?" Ken questioned.

"What are you talking about?"Shinjiro answered him.

"Nothing..." Ken depressed.

"Good...let's go." Said Shinjiro.

And they continue walking futher to the Cocytus.

* * *

><p>An hour later they finally arrive at the end of the Cocytus and they saw another door.<p>

Fuuka's voice appear."It look like a dead end... We'll head over there now. Why don't you see if you find anything else?

Then Shinjiro and his group runs to the door and open it and the light engulf them.

* * *

><p>8 years ago...<p>

?/?/2009

**~Mitsuru's Past~**

_They are at the entrance where the four bodyguards,a scientists, a mid-age man and his young daugther who is about 10 year old are explore into the bulding they are now._

_"So this is the interior of Tartarus... It's only the second time anyone has been here without special equipment." Said the Guard #1._

_The Guard #2 remain slient._

_"Normal weaponry is useless against Shadows. Any equipment we brought would be for your peace of mind. Everyone here has had their "potential" developed in our labs... That should suffice to protect us." The Scientist stated."And even if you're devoured, that in itself would be valuable data for ..." then he laughed amd chucked._

_"Ugh...Is anyone left in the Ergo Division isn't a psycho?" The Guard #1 is distrubed."In any case, Sir...Are you all right with this? I mean... bringing your daugher..." he questioned him._

_The mid-age man turn his head along with to look at the guard 1# and his daugther turn around to respond to him." _

_"I don't mind at all. I myself requested to come along."the female child answered._

_And the mid-age man turn his head back and look at the entrance._

_"...You heard her." said The mid-age man._

_"...I see. I'm sorry to have spoken out of turn. Sir." The Guard 1# apologized._

_As they go there original postion including the guard who spoken protecting the mid-age man and his daughter in any he noticed the Guard 2# in pain._

_"..."The Guard 2# in pain holding his chest._

_The Guard 1# is confused."Hey, what's wrong...?"_

_Then Guard 2# collespe to the ground awhile holding his head in others guard, mid-age man and his daughter are all notice him."Ngh... Agh... Aaagh! Gaaaaaaah!"And his is surrounded in a black mist and engulfing him and turn him into a black creature._

_Everyone is susprised and shocked._

_"Wh-What the...!" The Guard 1# surpirsed._

_But then the scientist ran far away in shocked and fear from the black creature to were the two guard stand by."Look like it's back for the artifical development of "potential"...!" in a calm voice._

_Then the three remaining guard run and protect the mid-age man and his daughter._

_"Stir, Miss, step aside!" The Guard #1 shouted in protection._

_"That'...a Shadow..."The female child becomes serious._

_"You little-!" The Guard #1_

_As they keep shooting the shadow it didn't work as the shadow keep moving and killed or knock out the third guard leaving them unprotected._

_"Sir! Miss!" The Guard #1 shouted._

_"Gah...!" The mid-age man shocked._

_And then his daugher runs and protected him from the shadow."Father!"Then some else coming out of put both of her arms to her chest and and let out both of her arms and flowing to summoned a creature inside of her in a bright light is who appear to be iron-masked queen wearing a crown,blue blouse oufit and a female metal-like bra bathing suit__, a dark turquoise shocking eith a darker color lining, and a white stylish shoe boot and destroyed the shadow._

_Then the creature who with has wasken to a female child had disappear but the female child still continuing to flow._

_Then the scientist is surprised and moved closer to the female child." Oh...Did you see that! Such power! It's a Persona! I was right! Persona-users do exist!"_

_But then the female child collesped to ground from exhausted._

_Everyone is shocked expected the scientist but her father is very shocked even thought she her father._

_"Mitsuru!"The Mid-age man shouted still in shoked._

_Then Scientst and her father runs toward Mitsuru who seem to be unable to move from for awakening for now and her father pick up up into his arms awhile still on the ground._

_"Father...I'm gald you're safe..." Mitsuru barely to speak and still extrusted._

_"That was wonderful, Lady Mitsuru! A beautiful expression of your natural potential! At lasted, our future seems bright!" The Scienist seems excited and happy._

_The Mid-Age man seems very shocked to what he say to him and Mitsuru._

_"Why are you so happy about it! " The mid- age man angier._

_And the Scientist disappointed._

_"Now... Mitsuru can never escape from the destiny of atonement... She'll spend her life bound to ours cursed legacy, when she should be finding hger own way. What's so bright about...?"he's depressed and angry._

_Mitsuru put alittle strength she had to put her hand onto her father's chest."Don't worry, Father... I chose this for myself..."I'll protect you...Father..."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Mitsuru's Past Ended~<strong>

As they come back to their senses and to reality. Everyone are here to see the memories to what they saw.

Ginjiro seems confused and shocked as he walked toward to his twin brotherand look at the door what it used be here."The door's gone... But the first door didn't disappear. It's just opened up to a new place..."

And then everyone excepted Ginjiro and Ken are stared and looked at Mitsuru to what they see.

"Never mind that... That was..." Fuuka shocked.

"hmph...I am surpised to see the memories of my father again..." Mitsuru depressing faintly smiled. Then she turn away from the others to see her emotions and looking down to the ground."Its akind weird to look at my past to what am I going there... I went to with my father and we were just researched inside Tartarus and all...But when I my father was going to be killed I wanted to protect from any harms." Mitsuru stated.

"Mitsuru-Senpai..." Junpei saddened.

" You must have awakened at the young age just like me something bad might had happened.I feel sorry for you were able to protected someone you loved, Kirjiro-san" Ken saddened.

"..." Shinjiro slient and have nothing to say.

"Hey Ginjiro! What was that about!" Yukari shouted in angrier.

Then everyrone looked at Ginjiro.

Ginjiro confused. " What was what about...? Oh, I see. Apparently, events that not everyone was involved in can only be watched. That's something new..." He smiled.

"That's not what I met!Why did we have to see such a discarded and depressful mermories who almost killed or painful!" Yukari furious.

"Huh...? How would I know? It's your past." Ginjiro angry with a serious tone.

" You better not be hiding from anthing of us then." said Yukari.

"How would I benefit from that? Yukari. I'm only speculating, but... I think the "door" reflects the mind of those who enter it. It's the same reason we found a place to get supplies, and why we were able to return directly back. Right now, you wish to erase the Abyss of Time as soon as possible and make it out alive, right? If so, then although what's inside the doors seems unrelated to our situation, we see it for a reason... Maybe you should think hard about what the reason might be instead of wasting time accusing me."Ginjiro angry.

Yukari glared at Ginjiro. "Wait! What did you just say!"

"IT's all right,Yukari. To what's he's saying... it might be true.

Everyone looked back at Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-senpai..."said Yukari.

Mitsuru facing she head up."To be honstly, I've been thinking about my father and everything that had happened to me lately...Not all things weren't perfected, but its seemed more understand and...somehow pure bright then, when I used scanning the enemies and was fighting too. We don't get that knid of passion and experiance by just going to school everyone day."She turned back to face Yukari."Yukari, you're dedicated yourself to archering again because you to be involved again recently, right? "Isn't that because... you don't want to lose the feeling you used to have? ...Of course, that could just be my own way of thinking it."

Yukari looked down."..."she slient."You're right. Maybe I do feel like I did when I wanted to fight just like I did before..."

Akihiko faced and looked at Yukari" Let's not talk about it like it."Akihiko looked down.

Mitsuru and Yukari is susprised.

"There's are no use to bringing up the past...Its was done. Don't you even remember our entire reason for risking everything? If we don't keep our eyes forward not walking backward to the past, it was all for nothing and waste of time."Akihiko angry.

"Sanda-san..." Ken saddened.

Akihiko turn his head to everyone."...Let's go."

Akihiko walk away from the other to just returning to the dorm. No one saying a word.

For what reason did the vision of a friend's past suddenly appear...?... You decided to return to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>See I which the past to between them instead of the usual Ken's Past but Mitsuru past and there at the next chapter there is something else you see.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Third Door:Yukari's Past

**Persona 3 Portable Fes: The Answer**

**Chapter 7:Third Door's Yukari's Past.**

When the team when back to the Lounge

"...All right. I think I'm done searching for clues. Yamagishi will pick up the search from here. From this point on, **I'll be joining the main investigation** as well." said Misturu.

"Everyone's finally together now! But what about Aigis did you guys repair her awhile we search?" Fuuka's smiled.

"Don't worry about it we fully repair Aigis and she currently a sleep in her room regenerating her system futhermore. If you need my help, don't hesitate to call me." Mitsuru stated.

'I got get some weapon and equipment to from my teammate in case of danger.' Shinjiro thoughted.

And then Shinjiro the door where he and other come out to go to Paulownia Mall.

* * *

><p>When he come back thinks like when he went to the Station to buy weapons and armor he feels something wierd like time have slowly moving even though that was just the he asked Ginjiro something.<p>

"Hey,Ginji something is off when I go to the past of Paulownia Mall do you know about it?" Shinjiro questioned.

"I think each time we go to the shopping mall... the time shifts forward slightly. I thought we were visiting the same time again, but the things they sell have changed too. I wonder if this another reflection of our will."Ginjiro stated.

"Alright I think I understand now...but let me give something might help."said Shinjiro. He gave him a defense armor:Rode of Salvation, and Weapon:Heaven Justice. by exchange the old require that he got for him previous.

"Brother... you're giving me this? Wow... thank you!" Ginjiro happy.

"Would you mind being in my party again." Shinjiro offered.

"You won't regret this!" Ginjiro accepted.

Then he go to Mitsuru were is standing your the velvet door is(to where nobody could see it except him).

"I'm sorry to be gone from the group for so long. I'll be participating actively in the investigation now. If you need a reminder, my strong points are ice attacks and healing skills. Use them as you see fit. Leave anything that's weak to ice to me. I'll freeze their assets..." Mitsuru explained.

"Alright you will be joined from on, Mitsuru." Shinjiro offered Mitsuru.

"Understood" Mitsuru smiled, agreed.

And lastly he go to where Yukari is.

" Let's hurry. We haven't even opened half the doors in the Desert of Doors yet. If we don't go though all of them we'll never get this over with.." said Yukari.

"Takaba..."Shinjiro suprised and yet depressed.

"It's alright, Senpai I always get that way and don't worry." said Yukari.

"Will you joined the group again" Shinjiro offered.

"alright" yukari accepted.

* * *

><p>When they arrive of the Caine, Third Floor. This same the background is like an Aqua and its akind similar to Yabbashah Block.<p>

"_Let me scan ahead...! It's very faint, but I'm sensing a strong enemy presence below. Be careful..._"said Fuuka's voice and her voice disappear along way until the futher floor.

* * *

><p>few floors later when the party reached the 4th floor of the Caine, and awhile they are here they here Fuuka's voice again.<p>

"_You're getting closer to that strong presence! Please look out!_"Fuuka's voice.

* * *

><p>At the 8th floor when they arrive but in the different atmosphere just like the other floors when going deeper.<p>

"_The atmosphere has changed again... It's still far off, but I can sense a strong enemy presence from the lower floors. Oh... This reaction... ...! I'm sensing the strang reaction again! It's probadly that white shadow... I'm trying to draw a bead on it..._" Fuuka's voice started. When she try to forcus her power on the wherebout of the white shadow is located she was slient for the moment awhite concentrating the same as the operation in the old days but she can't sense it."_No good... I can't get a lock... I'll keep trying. Be careful down there_." Fuuka's voice said and she signing off with connection with the others.

Awhile that started searched Yukari whispered to Mitsuru.

_'Mitsuru-senpai...' _Yukari whisper to mitsuru's ear.

_'What at matter Yukari? Did something happen?'_ Mitsuru whisper back but with a confused look.

_'When we defeat the guardian did something weird happening to Shinjiro-senpai very time THAT figure keep healing wounds when its defeat, but I just hoping if you know something about...'_ Yukari explained.

_'I know but, we have keep an eye and see whats happens._' Mitsuru stated.

Yukari nodded and they all catch up the Shinjiro and Ginjiro who are about to leave them.

* * *

><p>11th floor of the deeper level of the Calina.<p>

"_You're slowly getting closer to the strong enemy presence. You're very closer, actually. Please be careful!"_ Fuuka's voice sounds worried and explaining, before her voiced faded away.

* * *

><p>At the next floor...<p>

"...Huh! That's werid... Please be careful! This floor has more enemies than usual!" Fuuka's voice stated and susprised.

* * *

><p>When they arrive the saw the white figure runs more slowly before the party could see the Shinjiiro look at the direction where running to.<p>

"Oh! I'm sensing it again...! I wonder if it's a shadow... I wish I could tell for sure. But it feels just like..." Fuuka's voiced worried, depressed about the presence is similar to the person they used to then she signing off with the others.

* * *

><p>As they reached the 14th Floor of the Caina where the boss shadows saw a Harem Dancer, they appear to be the Lover, A man figure with a red tuxudo, black shadowly pants and shoes and the other who it seen dancing with a female figure with a white dress, black skin, they don't have no heads only a heart shaped balloon head they have to cares it together, and the two Merciless Mayas at the Empress with red mask and black blobs appearance.<p>

Just at the same time Fuuka's voice reappeared"_Shadows confirmed! And... wait... I sense the same unknown presence as before._"

And again only Shinjiro saw the white figure clearly and become more slow to only see its actual appearance.

"_Could it be...? If there are Shadows waiting for us like this... could "that" be what's summoning them...? And healing wounds after defeat the enemy here on each Shadow's floor we faces...?_"Fuuka's voice shocked.

And then Shinjiro turn around and focusing on the shadow that they are about to face right now.

"_Incoming Shadows!_"And then Fuuka's voice disappeared and that battle begins!

"Fuuka scan the Lover Shadows!" Shinjiro shouted.

"_Give me a sec; I'll scan the target._" Fuuka then begins scanning.

"Ginji full assault the enemy." Shinjiro commanded.

"Understood, brother." Ginjiro respond in a agreement.

"Takaba you be heal support the group." Shinjiro commanded Yukari.

"Oh alright" Yukari agreement.

"Lachesis,Garula!" Shinjiro uses his evoker aim it on his right side and shoot in order to summon Lachesis by using a wind spell on the Merciless Maya andaround it with a big green gust and successfully knock down.

"_You found the enemy's weakness!_"Fuuka's stated.

"Nice Job Senpai!" Yukari encouaged Shinjiro.

Just Shinjiro continue...He aimed at the another Merciless Maya and yet another knock down.

"Excellant job!" said Mitsuru.

-Persona Change-

Shinjiro switched to Kingu, he commanded to use Heat Wave and all the enemies reseved a meduim damaged with their healths.

"Hercules! God hand!" He summoned his persona and commanded it to use a physical attack to strike the Harem Dancer.

"That this!,Isis! Magarula!"Isis use her wind attack the enemy with a medium amount of wind that heath goes down medim amount to the Merciless Maya and the Harem Dancer but its absord its and regain alittle enegry left."What the-?"She furious questioned.

After their attacks they hear Fuuka's voice and told them the result to the shadow lover. "_Its seems the enemy reflects slash, block pieces, light and dark, and don't use ice or wind attacks its absord your attack please be careful_."Fuuka stated and explained.

"Oh Ok."Yukari respond the Fuuka.

Just then the Harem Dance use Marin Karin on the entire team but some miss it but Ginjiro got hit and he in the Harem Dance's charm spell and can not control of his self in the meantime.

"Hey Ginji he with us just hold on! I'll get you Charm Di just stay here!" Shinjiro shouted furious as he will run to gave him an item to cure him.

Meanwhile at battlefield Mitsuru and Yukari are disussed something very serious that Shinjiro won't be able to hear them.

"Yukari may I talk to you for moment"She asked Yukari politely.

"What is it Senpai?" Yukari questioned with confused look to usure what is Mitsuru thinking about in her curious but serious.

"I know what are you doing to say,Yukari but its something about Shinjiro I'm worried about..."Mitsuru's serious.

"Yeah what about Shinjiro?"Yukari begins to be confused of Mitsuru's word.

"I mean about is what happening to him every time he saw a white figure and begins to heal all of ours injury after defeat the do ask somthing Shinjiro any about "that" person we all know after her pasting."Mitsuru questioned Yukari.

"Well I guess I did ask Shinjiro-senpai one time after defeating the shadow before goning to the first door we founded, I ask him "Do you miss you her alot, Senpai?"but then he replied "Miss who alot? Who are you talking about, Takaba?"then ask him again"You know what I am about, the person you deeply care about ever since you met her."But he still have no clue what I am talking about but he only faintly remember is her name,face, and the time she smiled at Shinjiro when he cook for us for the first time and can it be that he..."Yukari explaining to Mitsuru but she was unsure what happening to Shinjiro.

"Very well, Yukari tell the others about this private without Shinjiro or Aragaki about this if they know about this he will never trust us again."

"Oh ok, I will.."Yukari agreed with Mitsuru that she will tell them after this current mission is over.

"Hey! Tabaka! Mitsuru if you are done with all the girly crap talk we needed you right way!" Shinjiro ragely shouted on them thinking that they are just playing around and do nothing.

"Oh right!" yukari and Mitsuru shouted without knowing what going on in the battle they on in.

* * *

><p>After they defeated they shadow, a white figure appear again to heal they wounds to what they got in the battle and then she ran away again. Just then Shinjiro head hurting to hurt more as ever more of his memories of the person he loves starting to slowly vanishly but still retain of his memories of her still as soon he headarches started to stop as well but no memory of having is gone as usual.<p>

"(Shinji...)"Ginjiro worried about Shinjiro in his thoughts.

Yukari and Mitsuru remain sliently as they follow Shinjiro to the next floor.

* * *

><p>Shinjiro's group reach finally arrive at the end of the Cocytus and they saw third door.<p>

"It looks like a dead end...We'll head over there now. Why don't you see if you can find anything else?" said Fuuka's voice.

"Oh right..." Shinjiro understood and they head the door and he open it they are engulf them in bright golden bright.

* * *

><p>1 year ago...<p>

3/7/2009

**"Yukari's Past"**

_In the girls dormitory where a young female student with short brown hair sitting down on the bench alone with her things lost in though of not knowing what she will doing in her she hears dorm announcement._

_"Attention, all students in the dormitory. The cafeteria will be closing in 30 minutes._

_Then the female student notice the annoucements but she was in disappointment and depression when she forgot to go the cafeteria to eat awhile she was loss in thoughts."Oh crap...Forget it. *sight*" she signed._

_Then two students was about to walk by then they female students sitting alone and came to talk to her._

_"Oh, there you are, Yukari. We went to your room to look for you." Female Classmate proclaims._

_"Oh... sorry. I don't think I can make it today... It'll be crowded anyways." Yukari apologized._

_"Hey is that your stuff...? Have you even been to your room since we got back?" the second Female Classmate questioned._

_"Huh...? Oh, yeah... you're right." she answered in a depressing tone._

_The two female classmates surprised and eyes widen._

_"I don't believe this! You mean you're been spaced out for hours?" she seems worried and still surpised at Yukari."Are you sure you're feeling okay?"_

_"Oh, no, it's nothing, really. It's just... How should I put it... It's hard to believe it's already been fours years since I got here" Yukari saddened._

_"Ohh, I see what you mean. It's sucks that we have to be cooped up in this dorm for three years. We should be out and having fun. This years almost over, too... At this rate, high school will be over in a flash." female classmate feels aware of Yukari's deep dark emotion and she stated._

_"..." Yukari slient._

_"Well. let's not set our sights too high. We're just gotta get through this." she said with shy and postive tone._

_Yukari nodded and two other female student left._

_"Things whent by so fast...I knew I would'nt find out anything about Dad just by going to class... I mean, not even the police or the media have found anything new..." Yukari saddened and despressed. Then she look up at the ceiling and said "It's already been 10 years...". she remain slient hoplessly for min."I wonder if I should just give up..."_

_Just then she snapped back to reality when she is surpised to hear th voice of the Dorm Manager and she saw her coming at her direction awhile she still sitting._

_"Ah, Takaba-san! You are Takaba-san, the freshmen, right?" she questioned._

_Yukari stood up to answer her question in the depressing tone."Oh... Yeah, that's me._

_"I'm glad you're here. There a letter for you." she smiled."I'm very sorry about this... It actually came in yesterday. But there were so many transfer stamps that I couldn't tell who it was for." _

_The Dorm Manager handed Yukari the letter awhile she look the name of the letter she looks very shocked and surprised to see._

_"What...!" she still in surprised._

_"It's from an Eiichiro Takaba. Is he a relative?" the Dorm Manager questioned and confused on the look of her face._

_"B-But that can't be..."She reliped with serious look knowing that this can happening as she reading the label on the back of the letter she said in a surprised tone. "Commemorating the opening of the Moonlight Bridge... 10 years ago...!" She ran past the dorm manager and she keeping to find the true about her decrease father and she knows she on the track finding it into a bright future and new hope to never give up and keep on living unitl its resolves._

_As The Dorm Manager looks surpised "Um, Takaba-san, wait, I need your signature here! And you forgot your things! These are your things aren't they? Takeba-san!" As she try called at Yukari but it too late she left dorminatory._

* * *

><p><strong>~Yukari's Past Ended~<strong>

As the members of S.E.E come back to their senses and to reality.

"The door vanished this time too." he somewhat surprsied to see.

Shinjiro look at Yukari but didn't anything just stare at her.

"First Mitsuru-senpai's past, and now... What in the world does it mean, anyways? said Yukari with confused and depressing tone upon her face.

"I have no idea, either..." said Ken.

"That bring me back memories when I find you in Paulowia Mall and asked you to find truth and joined S.E.E. despite the ages different.: Mitsuru smiled.

"Yeah, back then I used the hated and don't trust you when we first met evening you tell me about the Dark Hour but I didn't believe you. But when you show me it really exisited." faded smiled appear on Yukari's lips.

"Well that was my plan after all, but its you trusted me alittle at the time." Mitsuru smiled.

"Ha! you say that again, Senpai."

"Um, Shinji what that the school?" Ginjiro questioned.

"No...That was actually the dorminatory for girls when they stayed there when they attend school. even for male students."

"Really? Then it's actually bigger than the dominatory?" He cheerfully smiled.

"You really don't know what the outside look like you should really know about since we are same race and do you live with someone you taught you everything." Shinjiro gets annoyed.

"Well, I don't really remember anything or where I live, I don't have at house..." he becomes depressed.

"Hm...Its didn't mean to embarrass and confused you. Its oh ok you don't have to tell me, Its nothing to be so ashamed of. I have even have trouble with I was child about not knowing the outside world " Shinjiro slightly smiled at his tone and curious remind him of someone special but can't remember who he actually by in his life time.

"Do you... also go to school, Brother?" he cheerful curious smiled at him.

"I actually have been to school for three years but after this spring, I don't be coming back there anymore." Shinjiro til his head in despession that only looking the floor.

Ginjiro seen to be confused what his brother saying "Huh? How come? All your friends go... They are your friends, right? You like to be around them, don't you"

He distressed for abit but calm down and he clear his thoat and he said but in depression tone "Why...? It's because I..don't... When, I thought it over, and it was my own decision because I don't have much time left to live "

"Oh...I get it" Ginjiro saddened.

As Shinjiro and Ginjiro cept chating, Fuuka turn around to Akihiko and Junpei and said " You know... I don't think Ginjiro-san is a bad person at all."

"No, not really that bad... More like..." Akihiko worried about him alittle bit.

"We're been taking him so seriously up till now, but... He's just a kid inside even though he older then us, isn't he? " Junpei smiled.

"*chuck* Maybe so..." Fuuka chucked.

Then everyone decide to return to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I did do this I was busy of studying and making my books I'll try make the next chapter as I can. :(<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:Fourth Door:Junpei & Koro Past

**Persona 3 Portable FES: Episode Shinjiro**

**Chapter 8 Fourth Door's Junpei and Koro Past**

When they return to the dorm, Ginjiro come to ask Shinjiro in his curious and serious look on his face like he has important in his mind but not describe was it was. "By the way, Brother… I'm a bit curious… What's in the room all the way down the hall on the third floor? I get the strangest feeling when I stand in front of it. Could it be-" as he was about finished his sentence he was interrupted by Fuuka.

All the way down on the third floor… Do you mean her room?" She calmly answered Ginjiro.

Hey! The important thing up there is none of your concern, Ginjiro! Would you quit wondering around our dorm and getting into our personal things!" Akihiko furious at him in which he still didn't trust him at all since he doesn't to admit his feeling for person her loves pass away involved in this situation.

They those word that Akihiko asked in a raging tone he remaining silent to be quiet for few second he spoken to him in sadden expression.

"You don't have to yell at me like that...Aki its just I was just curious about that-"

"Hey, I told you not to called me Aki! only Shinji calls me that!, Anyway, the investigation is more important right now, isn't it? Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"(Akihiko...)" said Shinjiro in his thoughts to just thinking is what is that happening to him and why he acting like this. I though that he usually calm, thinking straightforward, keep moving in the present and don't living in the past and serious just like the rest the us, but now he looks like almost completely different person now. He just take glance glare at him and walk away to get some weapons, and supplies they needed in the next mission at the Abyss of Time.

"Ginjiro, can I talk you for moment..."

"Oh, sure Mitsuru what do you need?"

"I wanted you to go with Shinjiro to try to get know him better when helping him out when he need too...you think you can do that?" Mitsuru solemnly smiled at him with well mannered just like she did with other S.E.E.S others.

"Oh sure I can! I wanted to help him as soon I can." he smiled and go catch up and head to the door of Paulownia mall where Shinjiro he located to catch up his "twin brother".

"So Mitsuru-Senpai can I have do something fun or some kind of request to do?" Junpei comes to her with joyful smiled if he wanted to help with her.

"Am sorry no...I just say that to Aragaki so I can talk to you and others about Shinjiro's condition in private."

Then Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, Ken, and Koromaru at gather to see Mitsuru to wonder why she wanted all of them have to hear Mitsuru's conversation about Shinjiro.

"Mitsuru-senpai did something happen to Shinjiro-senpai?" Fuuka seen confused but in worried look.

"Yes there is Yamageshi, when me and Yukari are with Shinjiro after we defeated one the guardians he seen that he starting losing his memories."

Everyone in a completely shocked, just then Junpei walk to Mitsuru and suddenly grab her by collar which leave everyone in deep shocked.

"WHAT OUR SENPAI IS LOSING HIS MEMORIES!" Junpei shouted at her in angrier.

"Junpei calm down Mitsuru-senpai is trying saying explaining!" Yukari then restrain Junpei from hurting any further until he calms down a bit.

"Mitsuru what do you mean by Shinji "losing his memories" are you saying that he started to lose memories of us as well!" Akihiko worried and serious expression on his face.

"Well...actually not memories of us he still remembers. But maybe possibly the memories of the person we knows are all until her sacrifice to save humanity..."she bit her lips in stressful way that she knows who in the world that Shinjiro **care about the most in his life**." Mitsuru explained.

"No way can it be..."Fuuka seen to gets what Mitsuru is saying.

"Yes...its **her**."

"But why the memories of her is starting to fade away except us?" said Ken in surprising tone.

"I'm not sure but everytime we encounter that white figure he slowly losing his memories."

"Wait a minute the more Shinji forgets, the more he won't remember what he did or to do or his resolve by the time he save Ken life for that."

"Sanada-san..."Ken becomes depressed. He remembers what he said about Shinjiro's life when was about to give up his own, he feel the exact same way as well without him, he will be killed by the hands of the leader, Takaya.

" It might be possible, but we must not tell Shinjiro about this confession until we fully understand whats doing on."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

Just then Shinjiro and Ginjiro return and got some equipment and weapon with them.

* * *

><p>Several hours later...<p>

When they arrive of the Antenore, Fourth time the floor is different is golden area but rusted but is kind similar to the Tziah floor. This time Shinjiro brought with him is Ginjiro, Akihiko, and Mitsuru.

_"Let me scan the lower floors.'" She sliently concerate using her power carefully until...until few second she finally located it, she take a deeply breath and she soft speak to others. " This one seems very long... I can't tell how deep it goes. But I can sense a faint presence from below... it's very powerful. Make sure to pace yourselves as you move forward."_

"Let go."

."..." Akihiko and Mitsuru both had nothing that to say to him nor he's so called "brother", for now they need to focus on the mission and less important to keep thinking about Shinjiro's memory loss.

* * *

><p>About few floors later at Antenore 5th floor, they all hear Fuuka's voice.<p>

_"You're getting closer to the powerful enemies sensed before! Be careful!"_ her voiced faded, and the team continue exploring.

* * *

><p>Antenore 8th floor<p>

_"Hm? There doesn't seem to be a single enemy on this floor... I have a bad feeling about this..."_ she told them, with worried tone.

* * *

><p>Antenore 14th floor<p>

_"... Oh, sorry... Watching you just reminded me of our old leader ... I guess it's not very supportive of me to be so moody like this... When all of you down there are your best... I'm sorry, Shinjiro-senpai. I'll try to be stronger."_

"Oh right you do that, Fuuka." Shinjiro said in calm voice like calm shore that always sound peaceful and gets rid off less worries.

_"Thank you"_ she sounded relieved.

'(Shinji...I'm worried if you lose all of your memories of her, would you lose the me and others as well)' Akihiko worried at his friend without knowing what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Antenore 16th floor<p>

_"...Huh! That's weird... Please be careful! This floor has more enemies than usual!"_

* * *

><p>Antenore 17<em>t<em>h floor

_"It's definitely coming from three floors below you. Please be careful!"_

* * *

><p>After long ways of many floors they have to go on they reached the 18th floor<em>, <em>suddenly they saw that white figure again which they were surprised to see.

"Huh? Mina-" as Akihiko about to say her name in shocked Shinjiro interrupted him and explain to him.

"No that not her, Akihiko it just a shadow taking of form that wait we used to know!"

Just then they all hear Fuuka's voice as well but in a same reaction but more depressing and worrisome_."That reaction again... Was it in the form of a person...? What does this mean...? It feels just like a human does... But there couldn't be anyone here_..."

Fuuka become slient in depression as she can't figure out the shadow because she felt like she knows that figure somehow before she signing out.

"So that what you guys encounter in his dungon then..." Akihiko looks down over sudden, as he though he love somehow alive. He clung his fist and hit the wall in despair.

"Aki calm down! There no time to be depressed in the situation like that!" Ginjiro try to come back to his senses.

Just then Akihiko looked up to him and said. " Who ask you? I said don't call me that!"

"But I... I wanted to say it because aren't we friends to began with, I just felt like it when I calls you Aki... I'm sorry." Ginjiro saddened.

"Ginji there no reason for you to apologize to Akihiko he just abit emotional that all, come let go." Shinjiro says in calm tone, and begins walk away and look for the floor.

"(Shinji... why do you stand up to this look like..)"

* * *

><p>Then the group finally arrive to 20th floor where the boss Shadow will be but this time they saw Primitive Idol seem to be Priestess type and appear to have female figure with black skin and cloth on top of her head awhile sitting in flowing throne, then Shouting Tiara is same arcana it had light purple hair with golden crown with dark pink gem, flowing and then Wrathful Book looks almost identical to the Shouting Tiara with white hair and has crown-like with book on top on it head, awhile flowing.<p>

"_Shadow confirmed! But that figure over there... it doesn't seem to have any intention of attacking us._" Fuuka's voice sound unsure about the white figure.

Then that white figure appears again to this time she just standing there, but it turn around but only seeing her cheerful smiled and turn back and begins to run away just time the same rotate every time they encounter it. But Shinjiro stare at it, he feeling like he knows that figure comes from his memories even though his memories will maybe disappeared once they reach the final door someday.

"_Anyway, for now, concentrate on the Shadows ahead!...Here they come!" _

"Right!" everyone agree and started the battle. Just then Akihiko comes to Shinjiro, he put his hand of shoulder to ask important to him.

"Akihiko what is it?" Shinjiro questioned him in confused.

"Shinji I want you to stay of the battle! and let us handle this"

Shinjiro eyes widen.

"What?."

"Trust me Shinji... It for your good." Akihiko turn back and started fighting. He knows to what his doing to keep Shinji out of battle from losing his memories.

"Mitsuru are you doing to say anything to Akihiko?" Shinjiro seriousness toward Mitsuru but she didn't response because she feel the same thing as Akihiko it is the best thing they can do for now, but suddenly Ginjiro come to Mitsuru and grab her by the wrist, and look confusion, in his mind he wanted going to say to her " _Why...Why your not leading Shinji fight with you!" _but Mitsuru gave him a meaningful, but sorrow look on her face. He let her go and slumped to floor with saddness.

"Ginjiro, I want you to stay out of the battle as well to keep Shinjiro safe." said Mitsuru, awhile not looking at Ginjiro's sad look.

"Fuuka scan the Shouting Tiana!" said Akihiko, demanded serious.

_"All right, give me a sec; I'll scan the target"_ said Fuuka.

"Caesar! Zionga aim at the Primitive Idol, go!" Akihiko aimed at his evoker of his forehead and pull the trigger, suddenly blue scatter glass spread and summoned his persona. Then Caesar cast a thunder spell on to Shouting Tiara making a good advantage onto the enemy, which he was able to knock down.

"Well done, Akihiko"

"Thanks." he smirked with excellent. Then he summoned Caesar to attack again with thunder spell on to the Primitive Idol, making her tried and unable to get up or continue attacking for awhile.

"Artemisia! Mabufula!" Mitsuru command her persona to cast ice spell with a Bufudyne, and target it at the Shouting Tiara and took knock off and success found it weakness.

"The_ enemy is weakness against ice._" said Fuuka.

Akihiko smirked and said "Thanks, now try and scan-"

Meanwhile on sideline, where Shinjiro and Ginjiro were only seeing Akihiko and Mitsuru's battle fighting the three shadows by themselves, awhile they are unable to do thing.

"Why they are not letting me or Ginji involved into this battle..."

"Shinji...I don't know neither why Mitsuru ordering me like that.." Ginjiro comforted Shinjiro from his depression of being usless.

As Shinjiro ignore Ginjiro without noticing, sudden he feel an unusal presence of his memories of a special person smiling only parts of her face shown awhile comforting him the same way as his brother. "_Don't worry, I'll protect you from your sadness, Shinjiro_."

Then back to reality, as Shinjiro finally notice him, and his brother said " I'll protect you from your sadness, brother." Shinjiro feels disturb and shocked and he move back from him.

"Brother what's wrong?" Ginjiro questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing you just remind me of someone I knew, that all." he turn back, not looking at him face to face.

Suddenly a horrible crash and painful scream come from the battlefied.

"Akihiko!" Shinjiro yelled.

"*huff*, D-Don't worry I'm alright just a little cut that all." Akihiko breathing deeply and he could barely stand.

"You don't look well, I'll heal you quickly! Hang on!" as Mitsuru about to use Diarahan, she was attack by one of the shadow, leaving her unconscious for the rest of the battle, and Akihiko all alone by facing the shadows.

Suddenly, someone in the blink in eye comes to injure Akihiko's side to help out and shadow it was Shinjiro and Ginjiro and they both defeated at ones with weapons cover with shadow's goop.

Akihiko's reaction with very shocking and expects to see them and save his life, but blurts out of anger and shouted at him and said "Shinji I told you to stay out of this!, I was about to heal myself with Diarama along with Mitsuru and-" then suddenly Shinjiro punched him and fell to the ground.

"Akihiko you idiot!, you almost died don't acted like you know anything and go alone along with Mitsuru you were out match, beside you couldn't be able to heal yourself and Mitsuru with your injury because of your energy." Shinjiro glare at him with disappointment. " Just let us handle this we got this cover, in the meantime Ginji heal Akihiko and Mitsuru's injuries alright."

"Right" after hearing those of Shinjiro he process of fighting the shadows, Akihiko looks surprised that this was the first time he was lashed out by his own childhood friend, Even though he doesn't know what to say to him, Akihiko was speakess for the moment. Then Ginjiro begans using his persona's healing ability, Diarahan on him, however Akihiko doesn't look at him in the eye.

* * *

><p>Then finally they reach the top floor of Antenore.<p>

"_Huh?...? It's a dead end... That white shadow was just there..." _Fuuka focus with her persona ability, but she wasn't able to sense the white shadow present "_ ... I'm sorry, but I've lost the white shadow again... We'll head over there now. Why do't you see if you can find anything else?" _Fuuka signing off of her transmission of her persona, Juno's abilities to Shinjiro's group. Then the group head to the similar door they encounter for while now. Then suddenly a bright light engulf them.

* * *

><p>1 year ago...<p>

4/?/2009

**"Junpei's Past"**

_At Paulownia Mall, a young male student with goatee wondering around in the mall with depressed look on his face. Later he found a place to sit down to rest for a little while longer. "*sigh* stupid old man... How low do you have to be to get drunk on cooking wine." he anger with furious rage upon after he left home, not wanting to face his father ever again. _

_Suddenly, a white dog come walking Paulownia Mall and notice the depressed student, and begin to stare at him._

_"But I guess it's just as pathetic to rush out like this every day... *sigh* Maaan... What am I gonna do...? I got nowhere to go..." then he notice the white dog staring at him. "Yo...'sup, pooch? Here to join my "Nowhere To Go" after -school club?"_

_The white dog walking toward him. "Arf arf!" he barked, happily._

_"Heheh... Sorry, pooch, I don't have any food for ya. Y'know... Haven't I seen you around here before...?' the depressed student become confused, but he knows he saw somewhere before, he just can think where it was. As he continuing talk to the white dog, __Suddenly two of his former classmate comes and chat with to the student._

_"Hey, it's Junpei." said the former classmate._

_"Huh...? Oh, hey guys." Junpei greet his old classmate, but his hasn't not change at all after seeing them."_

_"Why the long face? Are you that sad that we're in different homerooms now?"_

_"Still dumb as rocks, huh?" Junpei gets annoyed ."Wait, isn't it way past your dorm curfew? What're you guys doing out so late?"_

_"Oh, we snuck out. When you get get to be a junior, you learn the secret exit. Hey, we're going to Escapade, wanna come with? We're helping this guy drown over a girl" the former classmates, smiled. Awhile of his friend gets offended and embarrassed about it. "That's not true!"_

_He chuckled at his friend expression, "Heheh, don't let it get to you. That's what you get for going after someone like Yukari Takeba. Although I never expected her to look after with the new transfer student... I guess she goes for the kinda dark and light side of her. He even try flirting the new transfer student, but he got turn down."_

_"Hey! I told you that's not true!"the former classmate's friend get angrier with annoyance. _

_"Dark? Light? She seemed like regular hot chick to me." _

_" No. I'm serious. That transfer kid? Rumor has it both her parents died when she was little. Someone got a peek at her file when Toriumi left it lying around." he explained a little what he knows to Junpei._

_"Man, you're so gullible... That stuff only happend in soap operas." Junpei gets bothersome._

_Suddenly former classmate said with angry expression on his face, "Hey, I said it was a rumor." C'mon let's get going! You snooze, and no booze!"_

_Junpei is somewhat suprised of his former classmate say, he close of eyes and he said, "Booze...? Oh, uh...I think I'm going to pass."_

_"Huh? What's the matter? C'mon, why don'tcha live a little-"_

_"I said I'm gonna pass! I just... ain't in the mood." Junpei snaps, gets up and his eye widen, glaring at his former classmates._

_The former classmates seems shocked._

_"Well, man, looks like I'm the only one you got to console you." he smiled at his friend, awhile he ignored Junpei's words even though he heard it as well for his friend, who does the same thing he did._

_"I keep telling you, nothing happened!" the former classmate's friend yelled at him, with annoyance._

_As the white dog look at the two classmate walk way, Junpei did not look back to see them leave. Junpei sat back down, and looks down to his ground in depressing look. "Heh... They offered to hang out, and I turned ' em down... Things never go the way I want ' em to."_

_"*whimper*" the white dog give innocent sad look at him._

_"Man, Is my life really as bad as it seem now... I wish there was like... something I could do to change the world... Like some awesome skill that bo one else has. " he signs, dejection._

_"*whimper*" the white dog begins to worried at him._

_"Haha, don't gimme that. I' m sure someday... we can make some real friends that'll listen to us." Junpei smiled at the white dog._

_"Arf!" the white dog nodded and he knows that he and Junpei will someday meet again in the near future._

* * *

><p><strong>~Junpei's Past<em> Ended~<em>**

As the members of S.E.E.S come back to their senses, and to reality.

"Heh... All the scenes in the my past, and you guys had to see that ones..." Junpei sadden.

"Junpei..." Yukari worried.

"Arf!" Koromaru bark at Junpei to get his attention that he remember Junpei from that day when they first met, happily.

Junpei surprised , but happy to see Koromaru again, " Dude, I know! I was suprised to see you, too! So, you were the dog from that day!"

"Arf" Koromaru replied to him.

"Makes it seem kinda like... density." he smiled.

"Arf" Koromaru agreed.

"Looking back, that was the day Akihiko-san found me. The only place I could go from there was the convenience store, and that's where I was when the Dark Hours hit."

"You were bawling in the dark with the awful expression, Honestly? You looked worse than the Shadows." Akihiko smiled, jokey.

"W-Well, what was I supposed to do! That was the scariest damn moment of my life, man!" Junpei got the chills from thinking of that day, and he does not want remember about the day.

"*chuckle*" Fuuka smiled awhile laughing a little.

"But y'know, I had other stuff to deal with, like my old man... So staying at the dorm, and fighting Shadows, and all stuff, looked pretty good." said Junpei, smiling.

Awhile chating between Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru, Ginjiro notice how much their getting along, however he turn his head back and he figuring something about. "I see... Unlike me and my twin brother, other people usually have reasons to "awaken"... I comprehend." Ginjiro explaining to others.

"I don't have reasons when I first awaken. However, in my case, it's opposite. Since I was struggling trying to awaken my power just like Akihiko and Mitsuru in the days until I lost control over my persona and end up killing innocent citizen by my own hands, and later I gained a reason three years ago. Now I had mention it, you're must have-"As Shinjiro was getting to the point of his "brother"'s fate of awaken his, Ginjiro interrupt him before finished it. "Hmmm... I think Im starting to get it. "

Shinjiro seem abit puzzled

"There is reason we see what we see inside the doors. Doors that have delivered on that reason disappear, and those with roles still in play remain..." Ginjiro explained.

"A reason...? What kind of reason you're taking about?"

Ginjiro continued. "I can't say for sure... but if we keep moving forward, I think we'll start seeing it. Let's do our best, Brother." he smiled.

"I guess you're right..." Shinjiro smiled, sadly.

'Until then, it hadn't even occurred to me to wonder about it... He's has no regrets of his power, he always out going and continue to moving forward... Unlike me, when I started easily abit in September until my fate coming to the end on October though. But he'd never had any chance to come to contact with others... except for Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Koromaru... Was there a moment when he discovered to control his persona and letting go of the past, as I did before I woke up from my coma state. My curiosity started to grow strong as I begans to wonder... is he really my long lost twin brother.'

Then the later the gang return to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Aigis's room...<p>

Where Aigis is currently shutdown by Orpheus's attack, however the parts she had lost and ripped off by Ginjiro encounter has been recovered and fixed with the helped of her friends. Suddenly one of her hand twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished ch.8 and now I am going try to do ch.9 upcoming next...I hope. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Fifth Door:Ken's Past

Persona 3 Portable FES: Episode Shinjiro

**Chapter 9 Fifth Door's Ken's Past**

When they return to the dorm. They were surprise to see a similar face that they hasn't see for while. The person with blond hair and eyes, barely standing and holding onto the coach.

As Mitsuru getting though to take closer look to who it is, her eyes's widened, "It can't be…"

"Aigis!" Yukari and Fuuka both shouted Aigis's name. They run toward Aigis and embraced her in relieved and happiness. However awhile Yukari hugging Aigis from her long awakening, she notice something different about her that can't pull her finger. "Yukari what's wrong?" Fuuka worried. Then Yukari pull back and see that Aigis's eyes are completely blank like a broken light bulb, and with emotionless expression.

"Aigis...are you alright, Aigis!" Yukari then keep moving her shoulder back and forth until she had no response. "Misturu-senpai what happen to Aigis?"

"I was afraid of this...Aigis lost of her memories and she had revert back to her original program." say Mitsuru with distress tone.

Everyone's shocked.

"That can't be...Is there another way to fix Aigis and get her memories back, Can the past to Pawnlowia Mall will that work?"

"No...I'm afraid, not even technology from the past of Pawnlowia Mall will help Aigis...their nothing we can't do, Yukari."

Yukari collapse to ground with her head down and hold both of her hands as well. "N-No...Aigis." she begins to sobbed with her hands cover her eyes and face from the other members from seeing her emotions of the emotionless humanoid machine that used to be Aigis that they all know.

"Yukari-chan..." Fuuka comforted Yukari.

As they all feel pity toward Aigis and Yukari's depression.

Everyone sadden except for Shinjiro he turn away to look at them. However for emotionless Aigis seems to notices something similar power build inside of him, then suddenly she begins to walk slowly toward Shinjiro and hug him behind, but he wasn't surprised by that. "I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU." say Aigis.

"Shinji..."

* * *

><p>Few minutes later...<p>

"Oh Shinjiro-senpai, By the way... You've encounter a human-like figure during the investigation, haven't you? Since you're seen it in person... can you describe it for me? All I could tell through Juno was that it seemed human..." said Fuuka, explaining the information to Shinjiro.

"That's impossible. There's no way anymore but us could be down there." say Ginjiro.

"But we do keep running into it... Anyway, we're heading for the deepest part of the Abyss. Once we corner it, we'll get the truth. C'mon let's go." said Akihiko, serious tone.

"Awhile you guys go, me and Yukari we won't be able to help you're guys for while since we will try to explain everything to Aigis, hopefully she might remember she had miss."

"Alright." said Shinjiro.

* * *

><p>As the members Shinjiro he has chosen were always Ginjiro, Ken, and Koromaru to go further to the Abyss of time. However fifth door of the Ptolomea is almost the same first floors of Malebolge that Shinjiro, Ginjiro and others first went to, but it looks like fancy and elegant building.<p>

_"Are we going to see another past event here..."_ Fuuka questioned. She begins to scan to scan the area, at first she was silent for the moment then suddenly she spoken. _"That white shadow that appears from time to time... And the past events... Are these really related to our being trapped in the dorm? I guess the only choice we have is to believe what Ginjiro says?...Worrying about it won't accomplish anything...Please move on and find the truth!"_

_"_Let's get a move on!_" _Shinjiro commanded. The other members continued moving on with their search for next door of one of the SEES members.

'_Shinjiro-san, be careful what lies ahead of your fate.' _Ken frowned.

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 4th floor<p>

"_Wait a second!...!? I sense a strong presence! It's about four floors below your present location. Be careful..._!"

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 5th floor<p>

_"...Hm? There doesn't seem to be a single enemy on this floor... I have a bad feeling about this..."_

_'_I wonder what it is?_' _Shinjiro questioned.

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 9th floor<p>

After defeating Shadows from the 8th floor, they arrive to the next floor of the dungeon where it's this floor is complete different from the others dungeons they explore, then suddenly Fuuka's voice appear. "_The atmosphere is different here...I wonder why...The lower we go, the more nervous I get...It's still far away now, but I am sensing a strong presence yourselves for it."_

_"_Hmm..interesting it's seems the further we go though deeper level, the more we get close to ." Ginjiro amused.

Everyone dumbstruck at Ginjiro's statement.

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 13th floor<p>

"_You're getting closer to that strong presence. It's not far now. Please, don't take it lightly_!"

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 16th floor<p>

Finally, the group almost their destination until, they encounter the white figure again, however they didn't clearly much see it, but it got bit slower to take a good look before running away.

"_That figure again...Could it have some sort of purpose here..._" say Fuuka, unsure.

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 17th floor<p>

Where Shinjiro and other face Shadow Boss, but this time there a single boss to face, It is an Neo Minotaur and it's Arcana is Hang Man.

"_Shadow confirmed! If that presence is summoning them, does that mean it's an enemy...? But it seems like..." say _Fuuka, uncertain.

Then suddenly Shinjiro notice that white figure again before it ran off.

"It doesn't seem like it's going to attack us this time, either. Focus on the Shadow!...Get ready!"

"This is an easy target for us"

"Shinjiro-san don't be too concerned this Shadow even though it alone, but it's stronger."

"Fine...Fuuka scan this enemy." Shinjiro demmand to Fuuka.

"_Give me sec I'll scan target_."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...At the Dorm. Where the SEES are finding a way to restore Aigis's lost memories in her room and to fin some ways to jogged her memories.<p>

"Guys I needed your help right always!" said Junpei.

"Why what's wrong?!" Yukari questioned.

"It's Akihiko-senpai! , he's hurt badly."

"WHAT?!" everyone shocked.

"Alright, we will be right here, Junpei.."

As the group arrive at the dorm entrance where, Akihiko is unconscious on the ground, cover with brutal Yukari an Mitsuru are ready to summoned their personas to heal him . Suddenly Akihiko regain conscious.

"Akihiko, happened to you, an where's Aigis?!" said Mitsuru, worried.

"Aigis got up on her own...I try to hold her back...but she attacked me and go where Shinji and other went to Abyss of Time." Akihiko barely talking.

"Oh no...she isn't fully yet."

"Huh? Mitsuru -senpai I thought you said she fully repair ?" Yukari confused at her statement.

"I did...but her system and fighting capability is not function and she currently unstable. I don't know much how much time she has left before she shut down again." Mitsuru stated.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle. The team receive several injuries from the single shadow, few were exhausted and barely standing.<p>

"This is impossible...how this shadow could be this powerful than anything shadow we encounter and defeated?!" said Ken, exhausted.

Koromaru whimper.

"Even though this shadow is stronger than the other shadows we encounter, but we still have to try." said, Ginjiro willing.

Suddenly Neo Minotaur charge with full power at Shinjiro, however the others don't have enough strength to protect him with all hope was lost until someone block the shadow attack. Everyone was shocked to see the one who protected Shinjiro was Aigis.

"Aigis-san?!" Ken surprised. "Aigis-san, what are you doing her, you should be at the dorm recovering... you're not fully complete restore yet, please go back to the rest of the others at the dorm."

Relieved Shinjiro is alright by the hands of Aigis, suddenly she turn around to see Ken's serious expression, but she can not hear his words or anyone except Shinjiro's. However she somehow started to recover slowly and to said to him, "I-I'm sorry Ken-san...I can't hear you." She draws her attention Shinjiro, waiting for his command of what she will do with a little time left.

"Aigis.."

"Shinjiro-san, it's alright..I'll be fine..after this battle..I will follow your commands." Aigis fainted smile toward him.

"Alright, let do this."

With that Shinjiro and Aigis charge with all their might to defeat their tough opponent, and at a atlas their there were able to defeat. Suddenly the team's injuries are healed and Shinjiro get a small glimpse of the white figure for before running away, but at the time Aigis manage to see the white figure for the first time with her eyes filled with tears of joy without realized that not the same person she knew. "Huh? It is really..." Aigis suddenly collapse to the ground until Shinjiro catch her into his arms.

"Aigis-san!"

"Aigis!"

"*Whimper*"

"Don't worry Aigis, You're going to be alright we just have to heal your injuries and-" Ginjiro worried, however just before he can finished his sentence, Aigis interrupted and said.

"That...won't be necessary." Aigis respond to Ginjiro.

"(Wait of minute, she can hear his voice too beside Shinjiro-san how is it even possible... she said she can only hear Shinjiro.)" said Ken in thoughts, confused.

"But..Aigis. I'm sorry of what I did to you, if I didn't encounter before Shinji...then none of it would ever happen. You probably still hate me and think of me as an enemy..I understand" Ginjiro melancholy.

"I..don't..but for some reason..I forgive you.I get...a feel I understand you." Aigis one last glance at Ginjiro face to face, she suddenly touched his face when he begun to tears coming out. "It strange...you look..similar...to some..one..I kn..ew..who...was..it."

Shinjiro slient.

"Shinjiro-san...I will leave the rest...to you..." Suddenly Aigis shut down. With everyone feels remorse except Shinjiro, who's carried her on his back for the rest of the exploring.

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 18th floor<p>

"_That white shadow... Ginjiro-kun says he doesn't know what it is, but is that true...? I know we have take his word for it, but I'm still uneasy._" Fuuka silent as she begun to analyze the area and then. "_...Oh! Sorry... I lost track of the white shadow. Maybe you can find clues ahead, Please, track it down!_"

* * *

><p>Ptolomea 22th floor<p>

"_Were you able to figure out where the white figure went? Sorry, but I haven't been able to sense its location either... Oh, but I have new information on the layout ahead. The floors end not too far from where you are. Proceed with caution!_"

* * *

><p>Ptomolea 24th floor<p>

The group made it to the top where they will open the door to see one of the member SEES memories.

"_It looks like a dead end... And we still haven't found out anything about the white shadow... I was really hoping we'd get some clues this time... Umm, anyways, we're heading over there now. Please look around a little while you wait. Oh Shinjiro-senpai, you can drop off Aigis somewhere safe and we can carry her_."

Shinjiro dropped the lifeless Aigis onto the side of the door. The team headed to the door and Shinjiro open the door, engulf into the bright light again.

* * *

><p>3 years ago...<p>

10/5/?

**"Ken Past" **

_In the middle of the night before morning at the Police Station, where young boy, depressed is sitting and waiting patient for the polices done discussing about the crime scene. With one of the police officer spoke, "Well Sergeant?"_

_"Eh, you can go. Looks like a pretty routine accident." said the Veteran Officer. After their done with their conversation, two left the office and drive away, leaving him alone with young boy. "Hey, kid, sorry I took so long. Says here your's name... Ken Amada, is that right?" he questioned him._

_Ken nodded. _

_However the Veteran Officer become a bit awkward of him not saying anything or rather doesn't know what to say. "Ah well, geez,... Sorry about what happened to your mom. But she gave her life to save you from the collapse."_

_Ken signed with depressing tone._

_"Anyway, I gotta take your statement. You're a witness, after all." said Sergeant, awkwardly._

_Suddenly__ managed a slight courage to spoke to the Sergeant and began to speak to him, "If I told you what happened... would you believe me?"_

_"Of course I would! Helping people out is our job."_

_"My mom was... murdered." said Ken._

_"...What?!" Veteran Officer confusing shocked._

_Ken continued, "Around midnight, I got up to use the bathroom... and I heard voices by the door... I looked and saw this teenager, holding his head and yelling..."_

_"Wait... you're saying he did it? But the whole house was crushed!" he slightly panicked. _

_Ken stand up from his seat and look at the Sergeant in the eye. "There was this shining kind of horse monster, and it came right out of him!" He looked away, but continued explained the incident, "It roared, and my mom and my house were-!" before he can explain any further, the Sergeant interrupted him in a weird manner to him. "Oh, a monster, huh? Haha... There's no way that actually happened. Oh, uh... I shouldn't laugh... I know sometimes after a traumatic incident like this, people can-__"_

_Suddenly__ Ken slammed the desk and said, aggravated, "I'm not lying! And I really saw it!"_

_"Look... it was an accident, plain and simple. A drunk crushed his car into your house." he stated._

_Ken seems confused of what he's talking about. "What?... A car crush?..."_

_"We've already fund the car and what's left of the driver. We just need a account of the accident now"_

_Ken slammed the desk harder, still angry "That's a lie! You're making that up!" _

_"I know that's what you think, but... it's true."__It seems in his mind that the Veteran Officer does not believe his side of the story thinking it was just a made up stories that he just woke up from the dream. He tries to explain to him that it's not made up and it actually happened to him. As he pursue and argue at him, suddenly a sound of the car comes and one of the police officer out of the car and came back outside of the Police Station to ask the Veteran Officer, "Sergeant, can you come out here?"_

_"Be right there!" he yelled._

_As he about to leave, Ken block his way as he still need confidence him to believe him, " Wait! I really saw it!"_

_"I'm sorry for your loss... I have to go, but, well... Hope things get better." he slightly pat his shoulder, and left the station and with a sound of the car driving away ._

_"Liar... You said you'd believe me..." Ken saddened he thought someone could believe him, but now he can't rely on them anymore to help him. Ken silent. He look at the ceiling, dazed. "I can't trust any adults. So I'll find him myself." Ken strong determined had decide on himself in his heart, and he will not give up to search for the murder and end him. _

* * *

><p><strong>~Ken's Past Ended~<strong>

Upon realization, everyone comes back to their senses. Everyone was surprised that what they saw saw in the door to the past was actually Ken. Everyone look at him, with such worried.

"Was that Ken's" said Akihiko, guilt.

"Oh...that..yes it was."Ken, saddened, he was'n t expect to see his own past again.

"Ken-kun...? What's the matter?" Fuuka questioned him.

"Um, well... I'm sorry, it's just that... I wasn't expected to see my own past again, when I think about it..."

"Ken."said Akihiko.

"Well, at else Ken hasn't change much three years ago, and he still the same Ken we know." Junpei smiled.

"Hehe... was that just a compliment just now, Junpei-san?" a smiled appear on Ken's face.

"Well, maybe it just... you look the same as usual that all... it's not a bad thing." Junpei feels a bit awkward, he slightly blushes.

"I understand" Ken chucked.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly Ginjiro begun the speak of what he what to say to everyone, "...It's exactly as I thought."

Everyone confused.

"Of the past events we're seen up to this point... The first one seemed to be about getting ready for battle, but the others... How I put it.. It feels there's some aspect they all have in common. Don't you all think so?"

Mitsuru agreed. "Yes... But for now, we don't know what that might be."

Akihiko confused.

Ginjiro continues. "This is the fifth door... We should be getting closer to the source we're looking for..."

"Oh... I just remembered! There's something I have to tel you all!" say Fuuka, realization. "Remember the machinery and documents Mitsuru-senpai found? I looked into them, and it turns out they were things that the Chairman hid when he was still alive..."

Everyone shocking surprised.

Fuuka continues explain. "Most of them were from the accident 10 years ago, so he must have hid them so they wouldn't be destroyed. Some of the notes I found seemed to be taking about the Abyss of Time..."

"It's that true?" said Akihiko.

"We may be close to discovering what this place really is." Fuuka stated.

"We're closing in on it." said Ken.

"We should hurry up and get it over it." said Shinjiro.

Everyone agreed.

"But first, we need get Aigis get back to dorm and try to fix her as possible... maybe someday we will bring her back, and remember us." said Yukari, determined.

"Yukari." Mitsuru, saddened.

"Junpei will would you carried her." she asked Junpei.

"WHAT?! why me, I carried her the last time can Shinjiro-senpai was able to carried her since he, Ginjiro, Ken, and Koromaru were explored through the floors." Junpei complain.

"Junpei..." Yukari, annoyed.

"Aw come on, Yuka-tan-" before he can finished his statement, Akihikko carries Aigis in his arms.

"Don't worried Junpei, I got this." say Akihiko.

"Uh? Akihiko-senpai I wasn't expect you to-" Junpei seems amazed.

Everyone return the dorm, and Akihiko sent Aigis back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the long delay, I have a write block and I can't think I want to right for this chapter. Plus I just gradulate this year and I probably won't have to write my story when I go to El Camino at the end of August. I might go on long haitus until I have free time and finished my works. Another reason is that I'm currently working on my manga series I just make my own story, Guardian of Element. You can look at it on Facebook or DeviantArt. My usename is deenaozaki22 for DeviantArt and my name is Deena Ozaki on FaceBook if you want. Please be patient and wait and see next time I published the next chapter. I'm deeply sorry :(.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Sixth Door:Akihiko's Past

**Persona 3 Portable FES: Episode Shinjiro**

**Chapter 10 Sixth Door's Akihiko Past**

"There are seven doors in the Desert... That means we have to get through seven areas. I thought we still had a long way to go, there are only two left now." said Mitsuru.

"Yeah... We're nearly there. Now's the time to step it, guys. Let's hurry forward!" said Yukari, smiled.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later...<p>

Shinjiro and the group he picked, Ginjiro, Junpei, Yukari, and Mitsuru. They arrive at the sixth door of the Judecca. This time the floor has blue walls and metallic with unfamilar features around it.

"_Let me scout ahead." _Fuuka slient for the moment to sscan the area and later,_ "...!? It's faint, but I sense a powerful presence below. As for the figure... No, I can't sense it anywhere now. The enemy is a long way from your current position. please, pace yourselves as you go." _said Fuuka.

As they group continue to explore, Yukari and Mitsuru have a private conferation that Shinjiro and Ginjiro won't hear them.

"Mitsuru-senpai, do you think is okay to leave Aigis in her current state." Yukari doubful.

"Don't worry, Yukari... I'm sure the others will try to find some parts for Aigis that would have a extra memory card to input of all of memories before that fight with Ginjiro." Mitsuru, smiled.

"Yeah, but what the real reason why we have hide from Shinjiro-senpai and Ginjiro-kun?" Yukari serious.

"Do you know how Shinjiro current condition he's in?" Mitusru questioned Yukari.

"Not good...Shinjiro-senpai's memories of her are almost faded away, he can't remember part of her first name.. now he only remembers was the day he first met her on May, and her last name." Yukari, depressed.

"This is serious...It's this keeps up... not only he won't remember her.. he won't partially know of us as well."

"Mitsuru-senpai, don't lose hope, I'm sure after we find the white figure and defeat it.. maybe Shinjiro-senpai's memories of her might come back after all of it was over." Yukari, certain.

"You're right, thank you, Yukari." Mitsuru, smiled.

* * *

><p>Judecca 5th floor<p>

"_Wait...! I think I can confirm the location of the powerful Shadow..." _Fuuka slient as she focus scanning the floors where the team will be ahead._ "Yes... You're very close to it now. How are you holding up? If you're feeling weak, please don't push yourself... Come back if you don't think you can make it. "_

* * *

><p>Judecca 9th floor<p>

After they defeat a group of Shadows from the 8th floor and keep continue to moving forward. This time this floor is appear to be broze mized with golden area like ancident temple of the gods and old runes.  
>Suddenly Fuuka appears to scan this area and suddenly something was off, <em>"Was it just static interference...? Sorry... it's hard to see ahead, with so many Shadows... Especially since the Shadows on those floors seem much stronger than before. If you're going ahead, be careful..." <em>said Fuuka.

* * *

><p>Judecca 12th floor<p>

_"Hang out...!? I've confirmed a strong Shadow presence! It's located on... Hmmm... I can't say exactly where it is, with so many Shadows lurking there... Keep going for now, please." _say Fuuka.

* * *

><p>Judecca 16th floor<p>

Suddenly as the group with up head... the white figure appear again, running toward the direction as before.

"This feeling... That figure doesn't feel quite like a normal human, but... well... No... i can't be postive... I'm sorry I can't be more specific..."

'Almost there...' said Yukari in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Judecca 17th floor<p>

They arrive and now faces another Boss Shadow and this time it's a Concetied Maya and it's arcana is the Empress.

"_It's seems like the Shadow is our only enemy again... Incoming!"_ said Fuuka.

"Fuuka begans scanning" said Shinjiro.

"_Give me an sec I'll scan the target_." Fuuka respond.

"Yukari you will be charge of healing supported."

"Alright." Yukari agree.

"Ginjiro, attack the enemy with you're full strength."

"Understood."

The team all attack with the full strength of fighting the boss shadow, suddenly the Conceited Maya summoned more shadows in the battlefield.

"A shit...reinforcement." said Shinjiro, annoyed.

* * *

><p>After defeating the Shadows, Shinjiro no longer has headaches every time he see the white figure as it heals the their wounds which makes Junpei, Yukari, and Mitsuru very suspicious toward him. Later they move on to the next floor.<p>

"_The white figure that lures us to the doors at dead-ends... And the past events we keep seeing beyond those doors... Given all that, the figure must be..."_

* * *

><p>Judecca 25th Floor<p>

The group made it to the top where they will open the door to see one of the member SEES memories.

"_That looks like the end... We're coming over. Could you please look around a little you're waiting?_" said Fuuka.

"Alright" everyone replied, and with that, the headed toward the door and Shinjiro open the door, engulf into the bright light again.

* * *

><p>2 12 years later...

?/?/2007

**"Akihiko's Past"**

_In the summer evening in the school grounds, two female fan student's voice, who they very admirer "Akihiko-kun, wait!" "Akihiko-kun!"_

_"Hold on a sec. You're the captain, aren't you?" say the man's voice._

_"Argh, quit pushing! Practice time is over!"_

_Coming out from practice, a young man named Akihiko Sanada, who had his finished his practice match, and a group of fan girls awing at their champion. However two male students stop them from any further getting too close at Akihiko. However, the school boxing scout pushed right through the young man who blocked them, but he blocked him from going any further._

_"Hey, you! Sanada-kun, right?" said the School Boxing Scout._

_Akihiko turns his head and look at him directed, "...That's right."_

_"That was an amazing bout! I've never seen a junior high fighter deliver a KO like that!" said the school boxing scout, expressed. I'm with the school you were up against in the finals. What do you say about enrolling with us? We'll give you a fat scholarship- you'd only have to pay half your tuition!"_

_The Student Boxer looked shocked and confused about the School Boxing Scout had said. He says, "Hey... you're from another school!? That's against the rules and you know it!"_

__Akihiko turns around face him, _ "Sorry, but I don't see any reason to join a school that places second. ...Get outta here." say Akihiko, unimpressed at the School Boxing Scout's offer._

_The School Boxing Scout looked surprised._

_As he was about to walk away, one of his fan girls cheering him with cheery delight and says, "Squeee! Akihiko-kun is so cool!" _

_"You hear that? he'd never go to your loser school!" said the other Akihiko's fan, _

_The School Boxing Scout looks, angry, but the other male student boxer looks awkward._

_"Come on already! Go home!" ...Dammit, we can't leave until you guys do! he yelled, with the slightly annoyance._

_And with that everyone left leaving Akihiko all alone._

_He signed. Suddenly he heard female voices, "*chuckle* Couldn't you have handled that a little more politely?"_

_Akihiko encounter a young women with red hair._

_"I heard it gets crowded after practice, so I waited here instead. Third year, class Akihiko Sanada." she, smiles._

_Akihiko lead toward a nearby wall. "Whaddaya want?" he questioned her._

_"...Aren't you going to ask who I am?"_

_"No need. Whatever you're come for, I don't want to get involved. All I want is to train and get stronger"_

_"It's nothing troublesome. I have a very simple request." say the noble female student._

_"A requested?" he say, confused._

_"I have enemies that need defeating." she say, serious._

_Akihiko surprised on what she met._

_"They're not people, I assure you. You wouldn't be bound by the rules of boxing. No, the enemies I speak of... they're related to what you're recently been experiencing each midnight." she explained._

_Akihiko shocked and confused._

_She continues, "You see, I'm the same situation. I experience the same thing you do. The difference is, I know what it means. If you come with me... I'll share what I know with you."_

_"Who are you?" he questioned her identify. Akihiko stopped leaning against the wall to looked at her, serious._

_"Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm a third year like yourself."_

_"Kirijo...? I've heard that name before." said Akihiko._

_"You said you wanted to build your strength. What you really need is a riskier challenge."_

_Mitsuru shows him that looks similar to a gun, in which makes him a bit quiet shocked._

_"And with this... you can challenge "them""._

_Akihiko slient._

* * *

><p><strong>~Akihiko's Past Ended~ <strong>

Upon realization, everyone comes back to their senses. Everyone looked at Akihiko.

"So all this time... you were training a lot in order to get stronger to protect someone you loved and cared for." said Ken with concerned face.

Akihiko looked down, "It is not like that at all..."

"If we're being forced to look into our pasts... It would've been nice if you could see someone you missed the most of all. Maybe I would've liked to meet that person."

"It's not that big a deal. Now's not the time to go over the past, but to keep moving forward. And besides, I'm tired of dealing with Shadows. We should hurry and finished this" Akihiko turned and refused to looked at them.

"... Sanada-san. Aren't you... pushing yourself a little too hard?" Ken worried about Akihiko.

Akihiko slient from the moment, but begun to answer him, "You know how Shinjiro has... her power? He might not realize it, but... that's gotta mean she inherited something from her. I'm a bit anxious to get my own sign that I'm actually wanted to moving on as well. ...I made a promise with her, too." He said in a sadden yet slightly depressed tone.

"Sanada-san..."

Akihiko then turns to face everyone. "Now that I've seen my past event, I know for sure. The idea we had about there being something in common between all the memories we're seen... "

"So that means... On the day we saw, did you...?" say Yukari.

"Mitsuru's story, Yukari's story... Junpei's and Koromaru's too. Ken's is the one that makes it the most obvious. " Akihiko stated.

"Huh...? I'm not following you here..." Junpei seems puzzled.

Akihiko continues, "What we're seen is each of out reasons for awakening to our Persona."

"It fits. Fuuka awakened in front of everyone, and Shinjiro and Ginjiro somehow be able to use it without a reason, but including Aigis can used it from the beginning... So they don't have to see their memories. That would make the most sense" Mitsuru explained the situation.

"But even if that's so, why would would we be seeing that here? Is it telling us to step back and examine our origins...?" Ken questioned. "Shinjiro-san, what do you think?"

"Well... Actually..."

Everyone comes together in the circle to discuss the situation their in, except Ginjiro.

"..." Ginjiro silent.

Junpei notices he wasn't in the group and everyone looked at him. "Yoooo, Shinjiro-senpai's Brother!"

Ginjiro seems suprised and confused.

"Don't act like this doesn't involved you... Let's hear what you think." Junpei smiled.

"*sign# Why..? I can't talk about the past with you all. I don't know anything about it..." Ginjiro seems to be slightly annoyed.

"What's the matter?" Shinjiro questioned Ginjiro.

"It's nothing... i meant just what I said. You said you wouldn't leave me behind... But I don't know anything about your pasts, so I'm always lost during these conversations... "

"Ahh, I get it. You're lonely! See? You're a kid after all. Heh, now I get why you got all well- behaved when we said we'd leave you behind..."Junpei seems fully realize about his personality.

Ginjiro glare at Junpei. "I'm NOT a kid. I'm a year older than you, Junpei.

"You may not know anything about us, but we don't know anything about you either. You must have special memories known only to you... ...like the memory when you awaken persona and ability to fused your own power."

"Isn' t it time you told us who you are?" Yukari curious about his true identify.

Ginjiro fells in the silent for the moment, but decide to her little what he knows. "Memories... But I don't..." Then he pulls on his mask to hide his expression.

"Oh! he put it on.." Fuuka's seems a bit surpassed.

"Sheesh..."

"Ginjiro, I think you misunderstand. Not all of our pasts were glamorous. to be honest, there were more painful memories than pleasant ones." say Mitsuru, explained.

"That's clearly not true. All the things you laugh and talk about are from your past" Ginjiro denied.

Everyone eye widened at his statement.

Shinjiro silent.

'He doesn't mince words... which forced us to another realization. From some reaon, I felt, for the first time... that the reason time stopped may in fact have something to do with us...' say Shinjiro in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for a long break since I'm been very busy at college and class work was starting to gets very hard. Also I'm very sorry about my grammars as well since I haven't been writing for long time. The next chapter I will probably skip some of the battles except the main battle. I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>


End file.
